


Bloodthirst

by OmNomMegatron



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Helgen beginning, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Eventual Romance, Gay Sex, Horrible Chapter Names, Hurt/Comfort, I can't tag today I has the dumb, Khajiit Dovahkiin | Dragonborn - Freeform, Like seriously almost all of 'em are song references, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to random shit I like, Tags Are Hard, Weird gay cat sex, vampire dragonborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmNomMegatron/pseuds/OmNomMegatron
Summary: Vampirism ruined his life, it ruined his family and it destroyed everything he loved. All Samael wants is to find a cure for his condition and live a normal life. During his search he has lost several loved ones, so he makes a vow not to fall in love with anyone, no matter what...That's is until he meets a certain Housecarl who awakens this love that he has tried to avoid for centuries.(Summaries are my kryptonite.)





	1. My Misery

Do you know what it's like to know nothing but sadness, pain and misery?  
Do you know what it's like to experience this pain everyday of your life?  
Do you know what its like to fall asleep only to find your husband, children, everything you loved and worked so hard to get being burned to the ground while you're tied to a stake with people laughing at your pain and suffering?

Of course you don't. You're not like me.

You're not a vampire.

Lots of people think that vampirism is a gift we should cherish and hope to obtain in our lives, a gift we should strive to achieve so we can have unlimited power and immortality and that we should look up to those with this gift.

Vampirism is not a gift. Its a curse. A disease. A cruel and agonizing disease that no one should ever attempt to contract.

My parents didn't believe that.

My mother always told me to pray to the Lord of Domination and to obey his every command. She told me that he would punish those who didn't obey him and that he would show no mercy tothe if I didn't do as he commanded. I didn't believe her so I refused to obey. Whenever I did this my mother would punish me. She'd do things ranging from hitting my to dragging me down to the cattle pen and she'd leave me there for hours. My siblings were treated the same way but they eventually began to obey. I didn't .  
This became my daily routine:  
Wake up.  
Eat.  
Refuse to pray.  
Be punished.  
Be released.  
Sleep.  
Repeat.

For twelve years this was my life.

The cattle were afraid of me. They knew who I was so most of them kept their distance. They knew that if they tried to help me they would be punished. But some of them didn't seem to care. I remember one of the cattle gave me some food that she had stolen off of one of the thralls because I hadn't eaten that day. My mother found out about her deed and dragged her away to the Shrine. I remember walking to my room later that day and finding the womans charred corpse in a pile of her fellow dead cattle. Lots of the other cattle met the same fate. They'd struggle, squirm, and scream but their fates were already sealed.

When i was five years old I remember trying to help one of the cattle escape. She was a young one, at least three years old, she was suffering just like me so I wanted to help her. My mother caught me trying to help the little girl escape. She took us both to the Shrine of Molag Bal and ordered me to kill the baby. I cried and begged as she and the others kept on urging me to do the deed. I finally gave in and killed the young child by bashing her skull with a large rock in while her parents, who wre dragged out of the pen to witness the horrific act, watched on in agonizing pain like they were the ones being killed. 

All that was left of their daughter was her now headless corpse, bits of her head splattered all over the ground and on me. The girls mother was crying and screaming about the loss of her child while the father was trying to comfort her even though he himself was in tears and not helping their situation. My mother and father fed on them afterwards and they ended up like the woman who helped me. 

If you couldn't guess already my parents were vampires and members of a cult of Molag Bal, my mother being the high priestess and my father being the leader. You probably know at this point that my mother wasn't the kindest person in the world, far from it. She was a Daughter of Coldharbour and she was proud of what she was. My father on the other hand was a cold and collected man, he was the type of man who's face was unreadable, his thoughts always a mystery unless he spoke them. No one in the cult dared to undermine his authority and those who did were never heard from again. That may sound cliché but it was true, if someone dared to question his power over the cult they would go missing with no trace left behind their disappearance. 

My father didn't have a very strong presence in my life, in fact he was barely in it. I knew my siblings had him in their lives. I would often hear them talking to eachother about him in their rooms. I never understood why my father wasn't in my life. I didn't understand several things back then. 

I remember when I was six years old I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of moans of pain. As quietly as I could I left my room and snuck down the long dark corridors searching for the sounds source. As I kept going I realized the sounds were coming from the cattle pen. Before I knew it I was looking down the hall to said pen, a dark figure who I recognized as my father at the end of the hall, hunched over the source of the noises.  
He was feeding.  
Suddenly he stood up from his prey and I froze in fear.  
He knew I was there.  
He turned around to face me as I stood frozen in place. He approached me, his glowing red eyes staring into my very soul. He loomed over me as fear took over my body

I began to cry.

He watched on as I cried in terror, his stare making everything worse. It felt like I was there for ages as I cried in fear. I cried until I had no more tears for my eyes to force out. I thought he was going to hurt me like how mother did. I thought he was going to do away with me like I was one of the cattle.

He did nothing.

Once my tears finally stopped flowing he stared blankly at me like he was expecting more. He then turned away from me and walked into the hallways shadows. As he left he said one single word to me:

"Pathetic."

That word suck with me after that.  
What did he mean by pathetic? What had I done to be pathetic? I didn't even know what pathetic meant at the time.  
It took me a long time to realize what he meant by pathetic and when I did it crushed me.

Weak.

He thinks I'm weak.

WEAK.

That realization had a big effect on my life.

I made it my goal not to be weak.

I wanted to please my father. I wanted him to see me as a strong child he could be proud of, not the weak and pathetic  
runt-of-the-pack I was. 

I began to toughen up.

No longer did I cry during my mothers beatings, no longer did I ignore Molage Bal, no longer did I cry in fear in my fathers presence.

The beatings weren't so bad anymore, I prayed to Molag Bal everyday, and I no longer cried. I barely shed a tear during my beatings and other punishments. I felt like I was making progress. I kept doing this routines starting from the age of nine and it ended when I was sixteen.

When my father summoned me to the shrine.

As I entered the area I saw several other cult members gathered around the shrine In a half circle. My father stood at the foot of the shrine. I walked up to him and stared into his eyes like he had to me years before.

"Kneel." he commanded.

And I obeyed.

I could feel his eyes on me. I couldn't see them but even then they made my skin turn cold.

"What caused your sudden change in heart?"

His tone of voice was deep, very demanding.

"What caused you to finally accept Molag Bal as you true lord?"

I paused, my words stuck in my throat.

"Answer my question."

"I wanted to make you proud." My voice a low mumble.

"What was that? Speak up."

"I wanted to make you proud." I said, louder.

He wasn't satisfied.

"Speak. Up."

"I WANTED TO MAKE YOU PROUD!"

The sound of silence filled the room.

My father stared at me again. He knew I was afraid. It was like he could smell my fear.

He knelt down to me and lifted my chin so I could look at him, my eyes red with tears.

"Are you proud of me father?" I asked him, my voice a whisper, tears streaking my face.

He didnt say anything and kept staring.

He gut up from the ground and looked at me with an unreadable expression before leaving the room.

He never answered my question.

I returned my room that night with tears streaking down my face. I worked so hard to make him proud of me and it was all for nothing. I failed. I flopped onto the haystack that I used as a bed, burying my face into my pillow. Once i finally calmed down and my tears faded away the next thing I knew I was asleep.

I woke up about an hour later to sthe sound of footsteps entering my room. Reluctantly I looked up to see one of the cult members standing above me. He had the most twisted expression on his face as he looked at me.

"You're such a disgrace, you know that?"

I didn't answer.

"You're father is very disappointed in you. Only the weak and pitiful cry like that."

I froze.

My father was disappointed.

"I'm sorry did I say disappointed? What I meant to say was angry."

Angry.

Why.  
Why was he angry.  
What had I done to deserve his hate.

"Wanna know why?"

I didnt respond.

"He's angry because of the fact that you're such a weak little runt who wants his daddy to love him even though he's done nothing to deserve his daddy's love."

My tears were back.

The cultist just stared down at me with his twisted grin, obviously knowing that his words hit me hard. He watched as I cried, like a predator looks at its prey.

Then it happened.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back, tying a rope around them to keep them in place.

No.

Nonononononononono.

This can't be happening.

I began to scream for help as he pulled down my pants and underwear and before I could scream more he gagged me with my own underwear. He took off his own pants and underwear.

The bastard was already hard.

He grinned against my ear.

"Open wide."

With one quick thrust he was inside. It hurt.  
He pushed me down into the hay as he did it, violating me as I screamed into the makeshift gag. The pain was unbearable.

I prayed that someone would save me, that someone would in and slash the fuckers throat.  
I heard footsteps coming closer to my room.  
I'm saved!  
I began crying louder to make sure that my saviour could hear me. The footsteps came closer and closer as I got louder and louder until my hero was at my door.

It was my mother.

She watched on as I cried for her, begging for her mercy.  
She kept staring.  
Then walked away.

My own mother just walked in on her own child being raped up the ass by this son of a bitch and just walks away?  
Why?  
Why?!  
WHY?!

The cultist continued violating me for the next twenty minutes while I cried in agony.  
I wanted to die during those minutes. I just wanted it to end.

Finally, my rapist finishes inside of me. I feel something warm inside of me and I begin to cry. He pulls out and looks down at me while I cry in shame of what he had just done to me. He chuckles while he unties me and says:

"You're so pathetic."

Pathetic.

Weak.

I snapped.

I was on him in seconds, scratching at his face while he tried to block me. My thumbs found his eyes I pushed, his sweet screams filling the room. I laughed as he begged for mercy, relishing in his suffering. I then proceeded to ball my fists together and I brought them down on his face, continuously beating his already ruined face. The satisfaction of killing this man brought me so much joy and I couldn't get enough. That is until he became less responsive. My toy wasn't working anymore and that made me mad, so I grabbed the rope he used one me and I wrapped it around his neck, I slowly choked him to death with that rope. The irony of it all made me enjoy it even more.

Unfortunately the bastard died before my enjoyment of the act ended. Unwrapping the rope from his neck I sat up, hearing two pairs of footsteps down the hall.

My two brothers heard the cultists' screams and rushed into my room only to find me standing over the his body, blood covered rope in hand. They both ran up to me and brought me out of the room as I silently laughed to myself about my first kill.


	2. Sweet Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from the perspective of Ulysse, Samaels' older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I made it very clear in the first chapter that Samael isn't a vampire yet. I also realize I didn't name his siblings either so they'll be given names.

I woke up to screaming.

I didn't know where it was coming from, all I knew was that was the screams were for help. I didnt recognize the voice to whoever was screaming so I shrugged it off and blamed the screams on the cattle. They tended to scream a lot when they were fed on so it wasn't unusual to hear streaming like that on a daily basis. The streaming stopped after a minute and silence took its place. I looked over to my brothers bed to see if the screams woke him up. 

Rayan was laying on his side facing me, still asleep. He was a deep sleeper so it didn't surprise me that the screams didn't wake him up. I layed down and went back to sleep.

Twenty or so minutes later the screaming was back.

This time they were screams of agony, begging for their tormentor to show them mercy only for their cries to be ignored as the screams continued to fill the air.  
Something wasn't right.  
I got up from my bed and walked over to Rayan, who was still asleep, and started shaking him up. His eyes opened slowly as he came to.

He looked up at me and let out a grunt.

"What?" he mumbled at me, his voice tired and annoyed.

"I think something's wrong. Someone's screaming and-"

"It's probably one of the cattle. Go back to bed."

"No. Listen to it. Something's not right."

He paused as he listened, his brow furrowing in concentration. 

"I think I know who that is," he began "that new guy, uh, Gerard if I remember correctly."

"Wanna go check it out?" I asked.

He nodded and got out of bed. We followed the streams to their source, our pace quickening as the screams became louder and louder as we got closer to the source. The screams suddenly stopped, silence replacing it once more. Rayan looked at me with a look of dread on his face as we continued down the now quiet hall. Then a new sound found our ears, it sounded like...choking.

We ran as fast as we could, our run turning into a full on sprint. We finally reached the room where the screams originated from and I'll never forget what I saw:

Samael stood half naked over the blood covered, also half naked corpse of Gerard.  
At first we thought his eyes were closed when we didn't see them looking back at us, until we saw the blood pouring down his mangled face. His fucking eyes were gone and Sam had taken them out. His neck looked like it had been crushed by something that we later saw in my younger brothers hand, a blood soaked rope with bits of flesh on it. Sam had wrapped that thing around Gerard's neck and strangled him with it, pulling so hard that the rope cut into his flesh and caused his neck to snap.

Samael was just...standing there, smiling at the corpse. His smile was sick and disturbing, I guess it was more of a grin than a smile now that I think of it. He had blood splattered all over him, and as I looked down I saw some trickling down his thighs.

Then it hit me.

Rape.

Gerard had raped my younger brother.  
I may have been raised to worship Molag Bal, the King of Rape himself, but that didn't mean I supported the idea of harming someone like that.

Rayan rushed over to Samael and embraced him and I did the same. We dragged him out of that room, trying to keep him from seeing the corpse again. I was surprised when he didn't put up a fight.

We brought Sam to our room, got him some pants and set him down on my bed. He looked up at me with a blank expression, his amber eyes focused on mine. I stared back and kept his gaze. Tears began to seep out of his eyes, he began to whimper more tears fell down his face. I embraced him and a hug, trying to comfort him after all he had been through. We stayed like that for a long while.  
Sam fell asleep in my arms.

 

I stayed awake while my brother slept, just in case he woke up and needed me. Rayan had gone to get some potions of healing while Sam and I hugged. when he returned Sam had already fallen alseep so we tended to his wounds while he was out. He had a few scratches on him but other than that his wounds weren't that serious...except for his, uh..............you know where.  
The healing potions did a decent job of healing his wounds so we let Sam sleep in peace. I decided to go for a walk to take my mind of of the events of that night while Rayan stayed in our room to watch over Sam.

When I returned Samael had woken up from his slumber and Rayan was gone.

"Rayan went to get food." my younger brother said as I entered the room. I flopped down onto Rayans bed and looked over to look at Samael who looked back at me.

We stared at eachother in silence until Rayan returned with some apples and carrots for us to eat. We all ate in silence, the only sound in the room being the crunching of apples and carrots. 

Until Samael broke that silence.

"She saw it happen."

Both me and Rayan paused and looked at our younger brother.

"Who saw what?" Rayan asked. We knew what "She" saw, but who was this "She"?

"She watched as he hurt me."

"Sam, please be more clear-"

"She didn't do anything to help me."

"Samael. Tell us who "She" is. Please,"

Samael paused, before uttering the word "Mother."

Anger filled me as soon as I heard that.

Our own mother not only watched as her own son was raped, she walked away from him and did NOTHING to help him. She looked him in his eyes and watched him suffer. 

I wanted to fucking kill that whore for that.

Rayan was equally as angry. He was shaking with it, his rage clearly visible in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." He said with the same rage in his voice.

"No, you're not." I said back at him.

"So you're telling me that we're just going to let that fucking bitch after she didn't do anything to help Sam? After proving that she clearly doesnt give a single fuck about her own children? I don't fucking think so."

"That's not what I meant. She'd kill you before you could even lay a finger on her and even if you succeeded in killing her father would have your head for it."

"But she-"

"I. Said. NO."

Seeing that I won the argument Rayan shut himself up. Samael curled in on himself and stayed silent. We all sat there for a long time until Rayan spoke.

"What are we gonna do? What's going to happen when they find the body?"

"Nothing's going to happen. I won't let anything happen to us, okay? Besides, they probably found the body hours ago."

 

About an hour passed before we left the room again. One of the other cult members came to our room and told us that father wanted to see us. We reluctantly followed the cultist to the shrine, I could feel Samaels' fear radiating off of him. I couldn't blame him for being scared. After all that happened to him within the span of a day he had every right to be afraid.

We arrived at the shrine, only our father was there, at the shrines foot waiting for our arrival. The three of us walked up to him, kneeling before him. An eerie silence filled the room. Then he spoke.

"Samael. Stand."

Sam quickly stood up.

Father approached Sam before taking his chin into his hand, tilting my brothers face up to meet his own. Father scanned Samaels face carefully, seeing nothing of note on him. Then my father took hold of Samaels' shoulders and turned him around. 

"Take them off." he ordered, referring to Sams' pants.  
I saw Sam tense up, his face frozen with fear.

Not wanting to anger our father Samael pulled down his pants and bent over, presenting himself to him.

Father looked down at Samaels'...anus.......and carefully inspected it withis eyes. He saw what had been done to my poor brother, he saw the damage. For the first time in my life I saw his face show emotion. Anger? Disgust? Both? Either way it was an expression I had never seen him make. He pulled Samaels' pants up, turnedhim around and...

Hugged him.

I was shocked and so was Rayan. Even though I couldn't see Sams' face I could tell that he was too was shocked and confused.  
For the first time in his life my brother was feeling our fathers love. If it was even love. I wasn't sure.

The hug lasted for about a minute before my father released Sam from his arms.

"I'm sorry." Our father said to my brother, his face now expressing another emotion I had never seen him show.  
Sadness? Regret? Pity?

"I'm sorry I was never there for you Samael. I regret never showing you any kind of affection, I regret not being there when you needed me. It doesn't matter if I worship a Daedra known as the King of Rape, I would never allow a member of this cult to rape anyone let alone my own son. If I had been there instead of your mother I would have ripped that disgusting pigs head off without hesitation."

Samael just looked at our father with tears streaming down his face. He never experienced any kind of affection from our father and to all of a sudden be hearing these words coming out of his mouth, to have these words be meant for him, I couldn't blame him for crying. He finally got what he wanted: to be loved by our father.

"Your mother has been punished accordingly for what she did, I think you'll find it quite ironic."

With that he dismissed us and the first thing we did was go down to the cattle pen. There was our mother, bound, gagged and chained to a wall. I can't describe how it felt to see her like that...satisfying? No, more than that....it was.....sweetly ironic. I knew Samael would agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to start updating this series every Wednsday or so but I'm not too sure yet. I also want to draw a picture of Samael and post it on my tumblr but i haven't gotten to do it yet so hopefully I can get that done.  
> I feel like I rushed the ending of this chapter but at the same time I like it and kinda wanna leave it be but ill change it if you guys aren't satisfied with it. Post your opinions in the comments and let me know!


	3. Sweet Father Of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're enjoying the series so far! I noticed a few typos in the last two chapters so if you see any I this one just tell me in the comments so I can fix it.

I have many regrets. So many that I cannot keep count.

The things I have done during my long life can never be forgiven no matter what I do.

The thing I regret the most is that I was never there for him.  
I was never there for my son, Samael.

He was such a frail little thing when he was born, the smallest of my other two children, "The runt of the pack" I thought.  
I let my wife do as she pleased with him, not even considering how she treated our children. She would beat them until they fell unconcious, starve them for several days on end, and she would force them to watch her murder innocent people in cold blood.  
She didn't treat Samael any different.

At the time I didn't really consider what my wife did as cruel or hurtful, I saw it as her hardening our children for when they would become vampires. Beating them just toughened them up, starving them would prepare them for the days without blood or food altogether, and killing others would make them numb to the violent life of a vampire. I thought all of these things even though my children would cry and beg me to do something about their mother, to keep her from hurting them everyday, but I never did anything.

I noticed how the abuse was affecting Samael physically but not mentally. I did not notice how he was becoming more and more unstable with every passing day, I did not notice how he seemed to become more fearful of his surroundings instead of becoming less fearful of them. I thought he was a weak and pathetic little runt during his childhood and I told hm this when he was six years old. Only the part about being pathetic though. I guess it was more me thinking out loud around him than me actually telling him he I felt.

A few years later when Samael was nine years old I noticed that he was becoming more like his siblings. I no longer heard him cry during his punishments, he was praying to Molag Bal, he was no longer fearful. I was surprised at his sudden change of heart. As the years passed he began to harden, he began to bloom. It wasn't until he was fifteen that I started to think about why he was doing this. I began to question my sons motives.

Why was he all of a sudden loyal to Molag Bal?  
What caused him to stop crying during his punishments?  
Why did he change?

I realized later on the next year the reason why he was doing this.

"Pathetic." I had said. He had listened.  
He Wanted to prove himself to me, he wanted to prove that he was a strong young man and so began his road to redemption.  
He wanted to make me proud.  
Why it took me so long to figure this out is beyond me. I guess I just never considered that my actions had consequences.

I ordered one of the other cultists to fetch my son. I wanted Samael to tell me why he did what he did. I knew without a doubt what his reasons were but I wanted him to say it himself.  
He arrives at the shrine as I stand above the crowd of cultists.

He steps before me.

"Kneel." I say to him. He obeys.

He seemed to be so calm. It sent chills down my spine.

"What caused your sudden change of heart?"

He didn't answer.

"What caused you to finally accept Molag Bal as your true lord?"

Still no answer.

"Answer my question." I say to him, my voice as demanding as I could make it.

He answers with a mumble, so quiet that I couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" I ask. "Speak up."

Again, a quiet mumble that I still cannot hear.

"Speak. Up." my voice low with slight annoyance.

Then he yells.

"I WANTED TO MAKE YOU PROUD!" 

I saw his eyes, filled with fear like all those years ago. It was at this moment that I realized how broken he was inside.  
His amber eyes were wide with fear and slight insanity. He was cracking and I knew it.

I took his chin into my hand and lifted his head so I could look him in the eye. Tears were beginning to fall down his face.

In a quiet and tear filled voice he asks me "Are you proud of me father?".  
It was barely a whisper, like a young child was being punished by their parent. Full of fear.

I did not answer as I was stuck in my own thoughts. I studied his face again.

Eyes red from the tears his eyes were forcing from his sockets, his face shaking with fear as I stared at him. I knew what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes. Why is he staring at me? Is he mad at me?

I lost my nerve. I walked ayah from him, leaving my child to think about what just happened. He left for his room afterwards.

I went to my room to think about everything that had just transpired. I could not think clearly about anything, my mind full of thoughts I could not process. I fell asleep after an hour.

 

I woke up the next morning feeling what i can only describe as dread. Something wasn't right. 

I sat up in my bed and looked over to see my wife sleeping peacefully beside me. I quietly get out of bed as not to wake her and make my way to the cattle pen. As I'm walking down the long dark halls I see one of the other cultists, Theo, standing in he shadows. He was waiting for me.

"What is it?" I ask him, my voice stern.

"Gerard has been murdered." Theo answers, blunt and to the point.

"You mean our newest member? He's dead?"

"Yessir, he was found in Samaels' room in horrific condition."

"Show me."

Theo leads me down the hall to my sons room. Theo tells me about the bodies condition in a bit more detail: half naked, mutilated face, missing eyes, broken neck and several other injuries. We stop at the door and I open it, it's old hinges creaking in complaint. I look inside and see the body, just as Theo described it. Closing the door with another loud creak, I turned to the other man.

"Who did this to him?" 

"Since he was found in your sons room several of us suspect it was him."

"You're sure Samael did this? That he wou-"

"I mean no disrespect sir, but Samael was covered in blood that night an-" I cut him off as he did me.

"How do you know he was covered in blood?"

"One of the others woke up to him screaming and when he looked out into the hall he saw Samael being dragged away by Ulysse and Rayan, covered in blood."

I knew my son was unstable but to hear that he murdered a man in such a torturous way shocked me.

"If I am to give you my opinion sir, I think Samael had a good reason to kill Gerard."

I looked over to Theo, my eyes locked on his own.

"What did Gerard do?"

"Several of the halls inhabitants said they heard screaming earlier last night, after you and Samael left the shrine. Gerard apparently went down the hall towards Samaels' room and then a few minutes later the screaming began. They said the screams were ones for help and that they thought the one screaming was Samael but-

"Then why didn't anyone come to help him?"

"They thought the high Priestess was punishing him again and seeing as to how he broke down at the shrine the thought he reverted back to how he was a few years back." 

"So they were afraid?"

"Yessir."

"But it was actually Gerard who was making Samael scream?"

"Yessir."

I put the pieces together and it made sense to me. Gerard walking down the hall to Samaels' room, Samael screaming for help and then Gerard turning up dead the next day. It sounded like self defense.

Theo continued to talk.

"The inhabitants then heard more screaming after into the night but didn't do anything since they thought it was one of the cattle."

"Was it Samael who was actually screaming?"

"No sir. They didn't recognize the screams so they ignored it since screaming happens regularly down there."

The hall was near the cattle pen so I wasn't surprised to hear that.

"So what did Gerard do to Samael last night?"

"If I am to give my opinion I think Gerard raped Samael."

"Why do you think that?" I was a little disturbed upon hearing him say that. I neede to know more though, I needed to know everything.

"Sir, there is too much evidence to say otherwise."

I thought about it again. Everything added up.

"There's only one way we can fully prove what Gerard did." Theo said to me, his face grim.

"You don't mean..."

"We have to see the damage done to your son."

I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done.

I told Theo to fetch Ulysse, Rayan and Samael and to tell them to meet me at the shrine. He obliged and went on his way. I headed for the shrine.

On my way there I overheard my wife talking to her thrall in the alchemy lab. I overheard her talking about Gerards' death and how he had...

.....

...Raped our son.

She said she had been walking down the hall and heard Samaels' cries for help. She walked over to his room and saw Gerard in the act of having his way with our son. She said she looked him in the eye and left him there to suffer, justifying her actions by saying one thing I will never forget:

"He could have fought him off if he had been tougher but of course, he was too weak to save himself from his fate. Besides, those who are weak deserve every bad thing that happens to them."

Anger flooded through me as I heard her say these things. She needed to pay for Samaels' suffering, for all of my childrens suffering. I took a detour from the shrine and went to my chambers to grab a few things: a gag and a rope. I headed back to my wife with the objects in hand. When I reached the lab I ordered the thrall to leave the room. After she left I closed the door and locked it, turning my attention to my wife.

"What is the meaning of this? Interrupting my studies and-"

I cut her off with a hard slap to her face. She fell to the ground and held her cheek in pain.

"What is the matter with you?!" she shrieked at me, rage and confusion filling her voice.

"What did I do? I just slapped the whore who ignored my son after witnessing him being raped. I bet that slap was hard, huh? Does it hurt? Does it hurt as much as it must have hurt for you own gods damned son when he realized his own mother just walked away from him while he was being violated up the ass?!"

"H-How did y-you know I-"

"Pay attention to your surroundings next time, love."

The woman I called my wife snapped.

"You worship Molag Bal! The King of Rape! If you have a problem with rape why are you worshipping him? Why in Oblivion are you the leader of a cult of Molag Bal?!"

"How would you feel if I raped you, right here? Gagged you, tied you up, and fucked you right here?! Huh?! Would you like that? Or would you cry for mercy like your son did when it happened to him?"

She stared at me with rage boiling in her eyes, her face scrunched up in anger.

"You don't know? Well you'll have a lot of time to think about it while you receive your punishment."

I approached her, showing the rope in my hands. She struggled as I grabbed her and restrained her, she attempted to bite and scratch me as I tied a tight not in the rope. I hauled her away to the cattle pen, dragging her towards a wall with a chain attached to it. The chain had a collar that I forced my wife to slip into. She screamed to me about how I would pay for doing this to her but before she could finish I stuffed the gag into her mouth, effectively muffling her screams. I left the pen and made my way to the shrine. 

Once I reached the shrine I noticed that my sons hadn't arrived, so I waited at my usual spot to the shrines foot. Eventually the three arrived and stepped before me, kneeling and waiting for me to speak.

"Samael. Stand."

My son stood up in an instant, shaking with fear.

I studied his face, again, more fear. I saw nothing out of the ordinary so I clasped my hand around his shoulder and turned him around.

"Take them off."

He knew what I was reffering to and froze. I couldn't see his face but I knew what kind of expression was on it. Horror.

In a sudden move Samael pulled down his pants and undergarments and presented himself to me, bending over and shaking with more fear. I looked down at his anus and saw the damage. It was probably as painful and uncomfterable as it looked and I felt myself losing control. I was angry and disgusted at what that bastard had done to my son. I had enough and pulled up his pants, turned him around and I embraced him in a hug. Ulysse and Rayan looked at us with a shocked expression as I hugged my youngest son.

I hugged him for what felt like forever, I wanted my child to know I loved him and that I was sorry for what happened to him.

I released him from my embrace and looked at his shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, trying to keep my self calm.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you Samael. I regret not being there when you needed me. It doesn't matter if I worship a Daedra known as the King of Rape, I would never allow a member of this cult to rape anyone let alone my own son. If I had been there instead of your mother I would have ripped that disgusting pigs head off without hesitation."

I watched as Samael cried. I wanted him to process what I had said. I wanted him to know I cared about him. I knew what he wanted from me so I gave it to him.

I gave him my love.

I also wanted him to know what became of his mother.

"Your mother has been punished accordingly for what she did. I think you'll find it quite ironic."

The three of them stared at me as I smiled at them, I gave them the warmest smile I could give.

"Go on," I began "Go pay your dear old mother a visit."

They were off in an instant.

 

xXx

 

Samaels' POV

 

As the years went on I began to grow a bond with my father. Ever since that day he payed more attention to me, he talked to me, he listened to me.

He loved me.

My mother on the other hand was exiled from the cult a few days after my father called me and my brothers to the shrine. She spent three days in the cattle pen without food or blood and it was the most satisfying thing I had ever experienced. Once she was exiled my new life with my father began.

He tried his best to be a good father. He wanted what was best for me. 

He told me about his childhood and about his father. He told me that his father raised him the same way he did me, or I guess I should say my grandfather didn't raise my father at all.

My father didn't really focus on teaching me about Molag Bal, he mainly focused on catching up on lost time. He asked me things a normal father would ask hos son. What I was interested in, what I wanted to do with my life, and so on. I told him that I wasn't interested in the cult and that I wanted to travel around Tamriel. He told me that I needed to be prepared for that kind of life and asked me about what I would do for money. I told him I'd become a mercenary and that I would kill anything that stood in my path. He just laughed and told me to pursue my dream and train every day, and so I did.

I would go out into the nearby forest and hunt for food. At first I focused on deer and moose, using my bow to take them down. It was hard at first and I got nothing from the hunt. I got better eventually and set my sights on wolves and bears. I bit off more than I could chew and ended up almost being killed by a pack of wolves but Ulysse came to my rescue. After he killed the wolves he scolded me about doing reckless things and told me to go back to hunting deer. I, being the rebellious teen that I was, ignored him. I continued hunting larger and more dangerous animals and Ulysse would save me every time. Eventually he began tagging along to keep me from doing dangerous things. 

Ulysse was a pretty good marksmen, he could take down anything while he wielded a bow. Rayan was more up close and personal when it came to combat. They were both being trained to protect the cults hideout from anyone attempting to "clean out the filth" as the villagers on the other side of the forest put it. They were beginning to realize what was in the woods and they were trying to take out he threat. My brothers were among the first to volunteer to protect the cave we called home. I begged them to train me so I could pursue my dreams but they declined saying that I needed to stay safe and not think about a life of adventure just yet but I kept asking. They eventually gave in and began to train me. It took me until I was nineteen years old when I finally perfected my blade skills and I had mastered my skill with a bow a year before that. My father was impressed with my progress but I knew I could do better. I began training ten hours a day every day and when I wasn't training, eating, or sleeping I would read books about great adventurers and how they handled themselves in battle.

The cult had and old tradiotion where twenty one year old members would become vampires, female members like my mother bacame Daughters of Coldharbour while males would just become full blood vampires. Ulysse had been a vampire for four years already and Rayan for three. My turn was coming up and I was excited. At the time I thought being a vampire was an amazing honor that only the strong were worthy enough of receiving. One more year and I would find out if I was strong enough.

Once I turned twenty one the my father summoned me to the shrine. I arrived and I saw my brothers waiting for me with our father. I stood before him and he embraced me, a warm and gentle embrace. He released me and said to me:

"Are you ready to become a vampire my child?"

"Yes." I answered, my voice full of excitement and eagerness.

With tha my father smiled at me before biting my neck. It hurt as to be expected but the pain didn't last long as I fell into darkness. The world around me faded to black.

 

I awoke the next morning feeling...different. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my temple. I looked over to the door and saw Rayan standing in the doorway, smiling as he walked over to me.

"So the princess finally woke up." he teased.

"Stop it you asshole." I said back, my tone friendly and harmless.

"You look great!" he grinned.

"I wanna see." I said to him as he kept grinning.

He took me to a little pond that was outside near the cave. I looked down into the clear water and saw my face.

It was strange to say the least.

My once amber eyes were glowing blood red, staring back into me. My skin seemed pale but at the same time it looked the same as it did before, slightly tanned but still oddly pale. I opened my mouth and saw the fangs, sharp and ready to feed.

I was happy like this for a long time. I stayed with cult and didn't pursue my dreams of glory and battle. I trained daily to keep my skills in check but I never needed to use them.

Until that fateful day.  
The day mother came back.

I was twenty three when it happened, I was hunting with Rayan and Ulysse as usual and we were heading home. As we got closer to the cave the more we smelled smoke. We began to run home and as the smell got stronger we broke into a full on sprint. We got home only to find bodies. Bodies of fallen cultists and mortals alike. The three of us ran into the cave, through the smoke only to find more bodies.

We ran further into the place we called home and found few survivors, one of them being Theo. We ran over to him and found a large spear impaling his stomach. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Forget about me, worry about your father."

"No!" I cried to him "You can't die now! You can't!"

"Go find your pa, he needs you."

"Why?" I asked him, my voice panicked.

"Your mother wants revenge."

I froze as anger took over. 

She wanted revenge for her exile, so she ratted us out to the villagers on the other side of the forest and led them to us.

I shook in rage as Theo looked at me, his eyes slowly closing as he embraced death and passed. His face was the opposite of mine, calm and at peace, fully accepting of his fate. 

I cried.

Not from fear, not from pain.

But from rage.

My inner rage at my mother finally came out.

I stormed out of the room, fully focused on finding that fucking bitch.

I killed so many people during my hunt to find her. My brothers joined in. 

The three of us stormed through the long hallways, slicing through our enemies with anger and hatred until we reached the shrine.

There she was. Our mother.

She stood over our father as he lay on his back, wheezing as he gulped in smoke filled air. I ran up to her screaming in rage as I took her by surprise.

She turned to face me just before my blade hit her skull. My brothers rushed over to our father to get him to safety. 

I was on my own.

"My, my haven't you grown." my mother said to me, a smug smirk on her face.

"Shut the fuck up you whore."

"Didn't I ever teach you not to speak to me like that?" she mocked.

"No. You didn't teach me anything."

She laughed at me.

I snapped.

I swung my sword. She dodged. 

She swung hers and I dodged it.

I swung again, she did too.

Our blades met with a loud clang as we went at eachother. It was like a deadly dance, I swung, she dodged, she swung, I dodged. We swing together and steel hits steel, the sound ringing through my ears.

I saw an opening to attack. She made a fatal mistake. She lifted her blade to bring it down on my head. Rookie mistake.

I brought my sword up to her stomach, impaling her with it as I twisted the long blade inside her. She falls to her knees as I smile at her, pulling my blade out of her stomach. I grab her long black hair and pull it back as I go behind her. Place my sword at her neck and in one swift motion I take her head. The body slumps to the ground and I take my leave as my home succumbs to the fire and crumbles.

 

I found my family outside, Ulysse at our fathers side while Rayan runs up to me. I show him our mothers head and my father sees it. I walk over to him, dropping the head as I walk towards him. I kneel before him and I see the damage done to him. 

Our mother mutilated his chest and there was no way he would survive.

I cried as I held him tight my brothers doing the same. We stay there for what seems like hours holding eachother close until our father takes one last breath and dies in our arms.

We buried him next to the pond. We managed to find Theos' body in the rubble of the cave after regaining entry. We bury him beside father.

And we take our leave.

 

xXx

 

I am all alone now.

Ulysse, Rayan and I went our seperate ways. We wanted to find where we belonged, a place where we could live in peace.

I didn't know where to go so I wandered. I went where I pleased and I went where life took me. Eventually I found myself in a tavern in the Imperial City. People drinking merrily as they shared old war stories, singing along to the bards, and dancing until they fell on their drunken asses.

It was here I met my first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently started playing as a Breton character (I named him Kaon) and I'm thinking about giving him his own little series. I also want to make some works about my other Skyrim characters, Lucien and Kaiser/Lycan and their followers so I hope you're looking forward to that.


	4. This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a beautiful thing is it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samael is a Khajiit, just thought I should make things clear. I was originally going to make him a Breton in this fic since I like to draw him a lot and when I do I usually draw him as a human. But I'm getting better at drawing Khajiit characters so he's going to be a kitty now.   
> I'll be uploading some pictures of Sam on my tumblr once I finish my artwork of him but that won't be for another couple of days, a week at most if nothing pops up in my life over that period of time. I also want to upload pics of my other characters so I just post 'em with Sam's pics.

People drank merrily into the night as I watched from my table in the corner, a bottle of ale in my hand. I watched as people did the most stupid things as they were drunk like getting into fights and flirting with others that had come to the tavern to drink the night away. It was amusing to watch as the people fighting lost to their opponent and others being turned down by the flirtee. 

One of the men in the tavern was walking up to me as I watched the events of the tavern unfold. The man, clearly drunk out of his mind, sat across from me and startled me as I had not seen him coming. He was a typical Nord, blond hair and blue eyes with a hint of drunken madness to them. He stared at me with a smile on his face before he spoke.

"Hello." he said, his voice slurred and definitely not sober.

"Hello."

He paused before continuing.

"S-So how are you baby?"

He was flirting with me. This this drunk man who most likely had no idea what he was doing was flirting with me.  
I couldn't hold in my laughter.  
It was then I noticed some other warrior-looking men snickering at the drunk before me. When the drunk turned to face them and told them to shut up I knew they were his friends. He turned back to me and continued to babble about things I really didn't care about. I was too busy focusing on one of his friends.

He was also a Nord with long blond hair but his eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green. He was tall and buff like all the other Nord warriors I had met at that point. He was wearing steel armor and carried a steel greatsword on his back. His eyes caught mine as I stared at him and he stared back. The gems that were his eyes gazed into my own red ones. He clearly knew I was a vampire, the look of concern on his face said it all. Worried about his friends safety he speed-walked towards us and took the drunks shoulder into his hand.

"C'mon Lars we gotta go."

"We just got here! Go with Halstein and Jerrik I'll be fine."

"Lars. Come on."

The unnamed Nord kept his eyes on me as Lars refused to leave. He knew what I was and he wasn't going to lose his friend to me. I took a sip of my ale and acted as calm as I could. The last thing I wanted was this man to call me out as a vampire and have me burned at a stake.

Lars finally let up and went with his friends, stumbling out of the tavern as he went on his way while I sat in my chair and watched them leave.

 

The next day I left the city early in the morning, about six o'clock or so and by seven o'clock I was far away from the city and on a path I didn't recognize. As I walked down the road I heard the sound of swords clashing and yelling coming from a field to my far right. I looked over and saw the men from the night before fighting off some bandits. I drew my swords and joined the tavern men in the fight, my blades tight in my hands and thirsty for blood as was I. I ran up to a bandit and as he turned to face me I brought my sword to his neck and in one quick motion his head flew off his body. It hit the ground with a thud as I sprinted to the rest of his group, hacking and slashing my way through them all while grinning with utter excitement and pleasure. The way they screamed as my blades sliced them open was intoxicating but the feeling of their blood splashing in my face made it even better. The last bandit hit the blood soaked ground as I turned around to see all the carnage. Satisfied with what I had done I turned back to see the tavern men standing meters away from me with their weapons drawn. 

'Is that-"

"The same guy who Lars was with last night? Yeah, it is."

My eyes were on the unnamed Nord as I licked the blood off my fingers. He watched and tensed up, ready to kill me if I did anything suspicious.

"Aren't you gonna thank me for saving your asses?" I asked.

"Thank you for saving us. Now get the fuck out of here, vampire." One of them, I guessed Halstein, said bitterly. 

I said nothing to him as he and his friends stayed in place, swords ready to kill.  
I smiled "Alright, I'll leave you be." was all I said to them as I turned and left them to their own devices. 

I continued down the path to wherever the road went, I honestly didn't care where I ended up. I walked down the road for about six hours stopping every now and then to rest or relieve myself. Six hours became seven and seven became eight. At this point I was exhausted and hungry since I was too stupid to pack some food for myself. I collapsed onto the hard dirt road and layed there for what felt like hours with the hot afternoon sun beaming down on me. I was so tired that it literally hurt to move, the long hours of walking and being exposed to the sun drained my all of my energy. I felt my eyes beginning to close but I resisted the urge. "I can't sleep, not right now. Who knows what could happen out here?" I thought to myself as I slipped away into a dark abyss that I can only describe as deaths embrace. I was dying.

Goddamn vampirism.

The last thing I remember before the abyss engulfed me was the sound of footsteps behind me. Then voices, familiar voices, four of them. The tavern men.  
I began to panic as my thoughts raced. They knew I was a vampire, they knew I was weak, they knew they could kill me if they wanted to while I was like this. I felt their hands on me as my vision faded to black.

 

I awoke to the sound of people.

I slowly came to my senses as I sat up in the bed I was in. I was a little shaken up to say the least.  
"Am I dead?" was my only thought.

"Nope. Almost we're before we found you though."

I jumped at the sound of the voice. I must've though out loud.

I looked over and saw the unnamed Nord sitting on a chair one the other side of the room. I noticed something in his hand and looked down, seeing a large peace of wood in one hand and a dagger in the other.

Was he carving a stake?

He must have been an observant man because he knew exactly what I was thinking just by looking at me.

"Relax" he began "I'm just carving a gift for someone."

That calmed me down a little but I was still tense and he could tell.

He got up from the chair and set the wood and dagger down on a nearby dresser. "I'll be back." was all he said before he left the room. He returned after three minutes with a bowl of something and set it down on my lap.

"I got you some food. It's tomato soup if you're wondering."

"Thank you." was my only response.

He sat down in his chair and watched me eat as he continued to carve into the piece of wood. The soup was tasty and I finished it within minutes. He got up from the chair, took the bowl, left the room, and came back within five minutes.

We stayed in the room together in silence for an hour before he spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Samael... yours?"

"Bjarke."

He paused.

"Tell me about yourself Samael."

I didn't want to answer that question. He took the hint and asked me a different question.

"Do you have a family?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um... I have two brothers and, uh, I had a mother and father. They're both dead and I don't know about my brothers."

"Okay so you have a family."

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Why?"

"I...... I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

"Alright, I understand. Personal boundaries right? Gotta respect your space." He was trying to be friendly but I could tell he felt bad about making me feel uncomfterable.

We sat in silence again until Lars entered the room. Sober. Thank the Gods.  
Lars took Bjarke out of the room and I heard them talking. Their words were muffled by the thick door so I couldn't hear them. They came back in and asked me if I wanted to go outside to which I said yes. It was dark outside so I didn't have to worry about nearly dying again.

The fresh air hit my lungs like an arrow hits a deer, sudden and hard. It was windy and it was refreshing so I started running around on the streets. I jumped onto a large box on the side of a building and climbed up to the roof using my claws. As soon as my feet were on the tiles I began to sprint, jumping from roof to roof over the small alley ways. It was nice to run into the night with only the moon shining down on me, fueling me as I continued on my way throughout the city. I ended up back where I started and found Bjarke, Lars, Halstein and Jerrik waiting outside the house I had stayed in for gods know how long. They led me inside and got me back to bed saying I needed my rest now that I had some fresh air. I asked them how long I had been there and they said three days. "Well shit there goes three days of my life I'll never get back." I thought, this time not out loud.

The next morning was unfortunately uneventful as was the afternoon. I got more fresh air that night and did the same thing as I did the night before, running around the city on people's roofs probably waking up the residents in the process. I returned to the house afterwards and got more rest. I repeated this cycle for another three days, getting to know Bjarke during my time inside.

Bjarke was from Skyrim, Windhelm to be specific. He lived there for his first sixteen years of life before leaving to seek out adventure and glory. He travelled to Hammerfell first, then to Summerset Isles via boat, Valenwood after that, Elsweyr, Black Marsh, and finally Cyrodiil. Lars was his brother while Halstein and Jerrik were their cousins. Bjarke had another brother and a sister back home, both of them twins and much younger than Bjarke or Lars. I developed a bond with Bjarke the longer I stayed in the city of Bruma. At first it was a friendship and then it developed into a much closer bond. I began telling him more about my past, the abuse i endured from my mother, the neglect and eventual change of my father, I even told him about Gerard. I trusted Bjarke enough to tell him these things and he never judged me for it. He didn't judge me for being a vampire or that I was raised in a cult. I didn't realize I had fallen in love with him until we slept together. I will never forget that day.

It had been like any other night, I was reading in my bed and Bjarke was carving another piece of wood. He was making toys for his brother and sister and that was one of the many things that won him my heart. Bjarke set the wood and dagger on the dresser and called it a night before going to bed.   
The sounds of moaning woke me in the middle of the night.  
I sat up and perked my ears as I listened. It was definitely Bjarke I was sure of that. I got out of bed and exited my room and walked down the hall toward Bjarke's room. I pressed my ear to his door and heard him grunt. I listened for a minute until I heard him moan my name. "Samael."

I scurried back to my room trying not to make a lot of noise and I think I did a good job of that if I do say so myself.   
But apparently even with my amazing sneaking skills Bjarke heard me as he was at my door within two minutes.

"Sam? Are you alright?"

"Yes." I responded.

No answer.

"No you're not. I can tell."

Shit. Damn you acting skills.

He opened my door and walked over to my bed and knelt down.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I lied.

"You're a terrible liar. You need to get better at acting."

My ears flattened against my head as I realized I had no other choice but to ask him about what I had heard.

"What's wrong? Please tell me."

With a nervous pause I finally told him.

"I heard you... moaning my name. Were you..... thinking about me?"

His face went pale as the words "Oh fuck he knows" went through his head. He stayed quiet until I brought my hand to his cheek and rubbed it.

"Do you love me, Bjarke?" my tone soft and gentle.

"Yes."

He looked up at me, his face red with embarrassment at the thought that I overheard him masturbating.

I brought my lips to his and gave him a sof kiss.

"I love you too."

He looked up at me again but this time his face was bright with surprise and joy.

"Really?"

I nodded.

His lips suddenly crashed into mine as he kissed me. He then got up onto the bed and continued to kiss my lips, being careful not to cut himself on my fangs. 

Then he began to strip. I did too.   
I sat up and helped him take off his nightshirt as he did the same to me. As soon as my chest was exposed he buried his face into the soft fur that covered my chest. His lips found my left nipple so he gave it a kiss before engulfing it with his lips. I moaned and fell onto my back and he went down with me. We finally got all of our coverings off and left them scattered on the floor. Bjarke looked like a god in the moonlight coming from the window behind him. He looked at my naked form and smiled.

"Beautiful." Was all he said.

We kissed again as he groped my body, mainly my chest and my thighs. He asked me what I wanted to do so I thought for a second before replying.

"I can suck it if you want."

"Are you sure? I'm not exactly small."

I nodded, not knowing what I was getting myself into. He layed himself down on the bed and revealed his large length to me.  
Oh god.  
It was huge.  
How was I supposed to even take that thing in?

I decided to do it anyway wether I liked it or not. This is something I don't suggest you doing.

I bent down over his large cock and gave the shaft a long lick, my tongue swirling around the tip once it reached the top. I brought my mouth over his length and tried to swallow it, I hadn't even swallowed half of it when I began to gag. tears began to swell in my eyes as I tried to take him in again only to fail, so I decided to swallow what I could and used my hands for the rest. I bobbed my head as my hands worked up and down his shaft, his moans and grunts filling the room. I felt Bjarke's hand on my head as he gently rubbed my head.

I felt a warm liquid going into my mouth as he came, it filled my mouth and throat as he continued to cum down my throat. He pulled out and his cum splattered onto my face before it finished. He took one look at me and smiled, his thumb grazing over my cheek as he wiped of some of his fluid from my face.

"I wanna eat you out." he said to me.

I nodded my head and rolled onto my belly, feeling his strong hands grope my ass. He kissed my back and made a trail of kisses down it until he reached my anus and then his tongue did its work.

He spread me open with his hands as his tongue went inside of me. I let out a moan and I moved back onto his face as he pleasured me with his talented tongue. I felt an object poke at my hole and I turned my head to see his finger at my anus. Knowing what he wanted to do I nodded and he pushed his finger inside. It felt strange but I went along with it. He gently moved his finger in and out as I moaned for more. I begged him to add another and so he did, he added another after another until his entire fist was inside. He pulled it out as I moaned again. I looked back at him with eyes filled with lust.

"Please Bjarke, I want it."

"Tell me exactly what you want hun."

So I told him.

"I want you to fuck me. I wanna feel your cock inside of me, please."

He gave me a grin also filled with lust as he nodded and took himself in hand. I felt the tip against my anus and it cried when it pushed inside. It hurt. A lot. He was so fucking big I felt like I was going to split in half. Bjarke began to move as I cried out his name, begging for him to fuck me. His thrusts were gentle at first but became more and more harsh as I got used to his size.soon enough he was sliding in and out of me while I moaned and begged him for more, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I screamed my climax. I fell onto the bed and felt my cum against my stomach but I chose to ignore it and focused on my lover as he continued to thrust into my hole. I kept on moaning as his thrusts became more desperate. He was grunting his release minutes later and his cum filled me up while he groaned. He fell on top of me and turned my head to face his before kissing me.

"Did you like it?"

"I didn't like it" I began "I loved it."

He smiled at me and took me into his arms and we fell asleep like that. 

 

We stayed together for several years.

We travelled together all over Tamriel for the next twenty years. We married after five years of being lovers and those years some of the best years of my life. We decided to settle in Cyrodiil after Bjarke turned fifty years old and we decided to adopt some children. We adopted two kids, a girl named Claudia and a boy named Lekan. Both of us loved our children with all our hearts. Claudia was a clever young girl, gifted with knowledge and skilled in alchemy while Lekan was fond of reading books and learning about magic. Both of them were smart little ones and I loved them both like they were my own flesh and blood.  
The four of us lived in peace in our home out in the woods.   
Bjarke loved the peace and quiete of the forest as did the kids. The wild life was beautiful and made for some good food for our meals. Claudia liked going out with Bjarke to pick flowers and look for ingredients for new potions she wanted to make.  
I usually stayed home with Lekan and helped him study the magical arts. My life finally felt happy. I was a peace. I felt complete.

Then it all came crashing down.

Bandits attacked in the middle of the night. They burst through the rent door and began ransacking the place. Bjarke was out of he bed within seconds of hearing the commotion. I ran to the kids room only to find a man in there with blood n his face, holding my daughter by the throat and Lekan at his feet. I took my blade and ran up behind him, impaling him through the stomach as he turned around to face me. I hurried over to my children and saw what had been done to them. Lekan was stabbed in the stomach to death and Claudia had been strangled. I looked over to the bandit to see him still alive and crawling away from me. In a fit of rage I walked over to him and I stomped on his back with enough force to break his spine. I picked him up and I beat his face in with the hilt of my blade, screaming that he killed my babies and crying in agony at their loss. 

Once the bandit's head was nothing but mush I picked up my children's bodies and ran outside, I needed to find my husband and help him as soon as possible. I exited the house and what I saw still haunts me to tis day.

Bjarke was hanging by a noose from a tree with a dagger sticking out of his chest. His once bright and beautiful eyes were now   
lifeless orbs staring back at me. I fell to my knees and wailed in agony at the loss of my family. I spent the next several hours digging their graves and making gravestones for them. I buried Claudia first, then Bjarke, and Lekan last. I spent the next couple of days mourning at the graves before leaving my home for good. I wanted revenge. I wanted revenge for the death of my children, I wanted whoever killed my husband to suffer in the most excruciating way possible.

I began hunting down different bandit groups in the area, asking the members of each group about a house in the woods that was recently attacked. Each time the bandits gave me confused glares before denying their involvement. I killed them anyway without a shred of mercy or regret.

It wasn't until I was walking down a stone road that I was ambushed by a group of bandits. I fought them off and during the fight i noticed that one of hem was wearing a necklace. It was made of silver with several different gems embedded inside a locket piece connecting the string together. It was my mother-in-law's necklace. She had given it to Bjarke at our wedding. 

I angrily grabbed the bastard by the throat and demanded him to tell me where he got the necklace from.

"Some house we attacked a few days ago. Why?"

"You attacked my house, killed my husband and children, and now you're wearing my husbands wedding gift?" I spoke to the man like I expected him to know these things. My rage was building with every passing second.

"You destroyed my life you fucking cunt and now you're gonna pay." I opened my mouth and bit down on his neck. Hard.

He screamed in pain as I drained he life out of him while his buddies watched, frozen in fear as I killed their friend.  
He hit the ground with a loud thud and went for the two surviving bandits. The first of the two died within seconds of my blade finding his throat, his sweet blood pouring out of is gaping wound. I went to the last survivor and, being he coward that he was, told me where to find the rest of his group. They were in a camp south of Kvatch. I thanked him for the information before cutting his head off in one swift swing.

I reached the camp after a day or so and I quietly slipped in.

The leader wasn't hat hard to find.  
I casually walked into his tent and greeted him.

"Hello good sir! How a-"

"Who in Oblivion are you?"

I dropped my ruse the second he spoke.

"I'm the man who lived in that house you attacked a few days ago."

"The one in the woods?"

I nodded.

"The one that was the home of two faggots with the two brats?"

I ground my teeth together when he said "faggot".

"You're here for revenge?"

I didn't answer. 

He sighed and stood up.

"Hit me with your best shot, faggot."

He's trying to piss me off. I didn't let him.

He didn't stand a chance as I brutally murdered him by cutting off his arms so he couldn't fight back, then using his own sword I took several swings at him, slicing and dicing his body as he screamed in pain. He died not even a minute later. His lackeys didn't last long either.

I left that camp knowing my husband and children could finally rest in peace.

 

I have had countless lovers during my life. They all died in one way or another wether it be naturally or unnaturally. All I want is to hold a loved one in my arms again.

I just want to cure my vampirism so I can finally die and be at peace. 

I'm so tired.

I just want it to end.

Please kill me already. 

Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typos in this chapter please let me know down in the comments so I can fix it once I have the time to do so.
> 
> AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG I feel like I rushed this one again. This severely triggers me AAARRRRRRGGGGGG FFFAAAAAAKKKKKKK.


	5. Helgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling errors please let me know so I can fix it.

I still haven't found a cure. Five hundred fucking years of searching and I haven't found a cure for the curse known as vampirism.  
The only things I've found those five hundred years was more people to fall in love with and more pain to experience when they died, wether it be from old age to being brutally murdered like Bjarke and my family. 

I've seen many other things too, historical events to be specific one of which was the Oblivion Crisis of third era four-thirty-three. I was actually in Cyrodiil when it happened, visiting my old homes, or what was left of them. I even got to meet the Hero of Kvatch himself. We didn't talk about much but just the fact I got to meet an amazing hero like him was an honor. The eruption of the Red Mountain was the next major event and the beggining of the Mede Dynasty came twelve years later. I also lived throught the Great War of fourth era one-seventy-one.

During my journey to find a cure for my condition I was discovered by the Dark Brotherhood. I was about three hundred and ninety years old when I joined, maybe a little older. I began a very profitable carrier out of being an assassin, it was even fun at times and I made several friends there, one of which was a vampire like me. We didn't share the same views on our "gift" but we got along well. I left after I found the sanctuary in ruin, our base was discovered and as a result we were attacked by angry townsfolk while I was away doing a contract so i guess I was lucky. My friends however...well...I don't think I need to explain. 

I wandered Tamriel again for about twenty years or so, living in several places but not for long. My travels lead me to Skyrim in fourth era two-o-one. I've been in Skyrim before but that was a very long time ago and I wanted to see the frozen land again.

It was a mistake to come during a civil war.

I was crossing the border when I came across two horse drawn carriages carrying soldiers clad in blue. The carriages stopped in front of me and the next thing I knew I had several swords pointed at me. The soldiers holding the swords were wearing red armour. I put two and two together and realized that the blue soldiers were prisoners and the red soldiers were escorting them somewhere. I found a dead blue soldier on the road earlier and I took his armor and put it on, so I guessed the red men thought I was one of the blue soldiers.

They slowly began to walk up to me, weapons drawn, and one spoke.

"Come with us, Stormcloak scum. You can't avoid your fate forever."

I was confused. "What? I'm not with them. I literally just came here!"

One of the other soldiers spoke up.

"Didn't one of them escape? Ran into the woods like a coward? Maybe he died and this cat looted the corpse."

"Or maybe he's actually with Ulfric and his gang and was just hiding in the woods! Do you really want to risk letting a potential Stormcloak loose cause I don't want that."

"Fine." the soldier replied. " We'll do it your way."

I bolted before they could react.

I ran deep into the forest, jumping over fallen logs and ducking over tree branches on the way. I stopped to catch my breath after a few minutes of sprinting. I looked down at my clothes and decided to take them off. I had to avoid detection no matter what. I removed the curriass and replaced it with what I was wearing before, a roughspun tunic and foot wraps. As I finished putting on the uncomfterable articles of clothing I heard twigs snapping behind me and before I could turn around I was hit in the head by a hard object, most likely a rock, and the world faded to darkness.

 

I slowly came to my senses as I woke up. I groaned as I sat up, realizing I had been sleeping on someone for gods know how long. Poor sod was probably uncomfortable the whole time. I looked around to see where I was.

I sat in a carriage with three other people, one blue soldier, a man in a tunic like mine, and the man I was sleeping on seconds before. The soldier in front of me noticed I had woken up and smiled softly at me.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." his face was calm and soft, very attractive if I do say so myself.

I stayed silent as he continued.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Same as us, and that thief over there." he gestured towards the man in the tunic, the thief.

"Damn you Stormcloaks" his tone was sour "Skyrim was fine before you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If it werent for you I couldve stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." he turned to me and continued. "You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

I nodded in agreement before handsome-blue-boy spoke again.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

The soldier driving the carriage was obviously annoyed with us when he told us to shut up.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the thief looked toward my former pillow.

Blue guy spoke again. "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.

The thief looked surprised at what he just heard. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you..." his face went pale "Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

Blue boy sighed "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!"

There was a long pause.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" his tone was defensive.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as we came to terms with our fate. I didn't want to die like this! I wanted to die in piece! Not by getting my head chopped off because some fucking asshole thought I was on the wrong side of a war!

I saw what looked like a town in the distance, several soldiers stationed in the area.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" the soldier above the gate shouted.

"Good. Let's get this over with." the man I assumed to be Tullius shouted back.

The thief was in panic now.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me."

We entered the town and from my side of the carriage I could see the General on his horse with a Thalmor woman beside him. I hated the Thalmor, they were all just a bunch of racist bastards with a superiority complex.

"Look at him. General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Blue boy angrily said, his tone changed to disgust at the word 'Thalmor'.

He sighed and looked at his surroundings, townsfolk staring at us as we came down the street. Towers looming over the city with children peeking out the windows of their homes, curious as to what was going on.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

He let out another sigh and leaned back, trying to relax. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.'

We passed a house near the towns center, a little boy sat at the porch of his home and his parents leaned over the railing. The boy asked his father who the people in the carriages were, his eyes catching mine for a second before he turned to his father. He asked where we were going as well and the father told him to go inside, knowing our fate. The boy didn't understand and pointed that out with a "Why? I want to watch the soldiers." to which his father told him to go inside their home. The boy complied and went inside. Seeing this made me think of my own children, all of them meeting a similar fate to what I was going to meet.

We finally stopped in front of another house and I saw the prisoners of the other carriage getting off. The guard who got me into this situation was yelling at them to get off the carriages.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Why do you think? End of the line." blue boy then turned to me and gave me another soft smile.  
"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

Wage four of us stood up and hopped off the carriage, the thief crying out in protest, saying he was innocent and that he wasn't a rebel.

"Face you death with some courage, thief." I heard Blue boy say from behind me.

"You have to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the captain called us up with another soldier stood beside her with a book in hand.

Blue boy hopped off the carriage grumbling about how the "Empire loves their damn lists."

The soldier with the book started calling us up. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

Blue boy and I watched as Ulfric went on his way, Blue saying "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!"

"Ralof of Riverwood." Blue walked with the others.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief went into a full on panic.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" he takes off in a sprint before being shot down.

"Anyone else feel like running?" Captain Bitch-face asked to which she got no answer.

The book soldier turned to me with a stern expression. "Wait. You there. Step forward." I comply with his request.

"Who are you?"

I was tempted to say "I'm a five hundred year old vampire and I'm gonna rip out your fucking throat." but I knew I probably shouldn't say that unless I wanted an even earlier death so I answered his questio.

"Samael." I said.

"You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? Your kind always seems to find trouble."

He took a look at his book and paused, eyes scanning the page before he turned to Captain-Twat.

"Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block."

All the hope I had of being set free was destroyed.

"By your orders Captain." he turns to my with an exression of sympathy on his face.

"I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr. Follow the Captain, prisoner."

I didn't want to die like Lokir so I followed, muttering how I'd make that bitch of a captain pay.... Somehow.

I stood in line with the other prisoners while we waited to be excecuted, my heart thumping as I became more and more restless.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." Tullius began "Some in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric let out a grunt in response.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Everyone froze when the quiet sound of a roar hit our ears, my ears flicking at the strange noise.

"What was that?" Bookworm asked, his voice slightly unnerved.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius brushed it off.

"Yes General Tullius!" Captain Twat shouted "Give them their last rights." she said to a priestess of what I assumed to be Arkay.

The priestess raised her arms in the air as she began to preach.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessing of the Eight Devines upon you, fo-"

A red haired soldier interrupted her "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish."

The soldier walked up to the block with his pride practically beaming off of him.  
"Come on, I haven't got all morning."

The headsmen stood over him with his ax held high in the air.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" and in one heavy chop of the ax the soldiers head came clear off. Cries rose amongst the civilians and soldiers, some of anger towards the death of a comrade and others of death to all of the prisoners.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said.

Captain Fuckface had a look of satisfaction plastered on her face, obviously pleased with the death of a proud man. I glared daggers at her as she smiled. She reminded me of my mother, her sadistic grin and dominating presence made me want to rip off head and put it on a pike.

"Next, the cat!" Captain-I-don't-have-any-more-nick-names-for shouted as she pointed at me to make her point clear.

Another roar filled our ears, only louder this time it was louder than before. 

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" Bookworm asked again with a tone of unease.

"I said, next prisoner!"

Bookworm sighed as he looked my way.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

I walked towards the block, several eyes on me as I walked past the captain, turned to face her, and spat in her face.  
She recoiled in disgust as she wiped my spit from her face.

"Aw, don't wipe it off, it covers up that hideous piece of shit you call your face."

She grabbed me by the neck and slammed me onto the block and pressed me down with her foot. I began to laugh as I saw the ax shining in the sun's light, no longer afraid of my inevitable fate. Then the sun disappeared as a large mass of spikes and darkness blocked it out and a deafening roar filled the air. 

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius shouted as the large mass landed on the tower the loomed over us.

People were screaming in terror at the sight of this thing staring at us all with its glowing red eyes. It opened it's mouth and all I could hear was ringing as meteors rained on the town. I rolled off the block as a meteor came crashing down on the ground beside me. I stayed in place on the ground as I tried to comprehend what the fuck was happening. Then I heard Ralof calling me. I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but I saw him gesture towards a nearby tower so I booked it. We both made it to the tower wher most of the other prisoners had gone. I got to see Ulfrics face and I fucking internally screamed at how pretty he was. His voice was nice enough to make my knees feel like jelly but I knew this wasn't the time to swoon. 

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric turned to face the rest of us "We need to move. Now!"

I ran up the nearby stairs and saw another soldier up there.

"We just need to m-" The wall came crashing on the poor guy and killed him instantly, his body exploding because of the force the dragon put into breaking down the wall.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs and took cover by a nearby table. Fire blew through the stairwell I waited for the thing to go away. Once the fire stopped flowing in I ran back up to the second floor, Ralof and Ulfric following me.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and-" I had already jumped when he said 'other side'.

I landed on the hardwood floor and grunted at the impact before running through the flames and coming out of the flaming house. I continued to run and saw the little boy from earlier with his father on the ground, his leg burnt to a crisp. Bookworm was there too, telling the boy to take cover as the dragon landed before the child. He made to cover just as the dragon spat fire from its large mouth, incinerating the poor kid's father right in front of him.

As soon as it took flight I sprinted past the large beast and ran down an alley between a wall and I building. I made it through ne alley just as the dragon landed on the wall and unleashed its wrath on an unlucky soldier. I ran through another house and into a large are filled with burning bodies and wounded people including the poor kid's mother. I ran under another open are and saw Ralof escorting the Jarl through a freshly demolished wall. Bookworm caught up with me and saw the two.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."

Real of spotted me.

"You! Come on, into the keep!"

He opened the door for me and Ulfric, following us in after we were inside. He closed the door as I walked into the large room. The corpse of a fallen Stormcloak lay on the ground and Ralof ran up to it. He bent down on one knee and touched the corpse.

"We'll meet again in Sonvgarde, brother."

"Jarl Ulfric, was that really a-"

"Dragon? Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to escape this place. Hopefully by the time we get out the dragon is gone. Come on, we have to move!"

Ralof turned to face me.

"Looks like you'll be joining us. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off."

I held my wrists out as he untied them, the feeling finally returning to my hands.

"There you go. You might as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore.

I put on the the armor and took the only weapon he had, an ax. Not my favorite kind of weapon but it will do. I gave he ax a few good swings to get used to it while Ralof and Ulfric checked to see if the doors on either side of the room were unlocked. They were locked as tight as a banks chest. Fuck.

The sound of angry shouting rang throughout the room as the Captain and another soldier entered the building from down the hall. The three of us hid while the Captain ordered her subordinate to open the door. Now was our time to strike.

They two entered the room and before the Captain could react Ralof dug his ax into the subordinates skull. He captain drew her blade to defend herself but I rought my own a into her abdomen, digging the blade deep into her gut. She spat blood all over my face and herself, her eyes connecting with mine. 

"Fuck you." she growled out between dying coughs.

I grinned at her and removed her helmet, digging my hand into her hair as it fell to the ground. I brought my ax to her neck and gave it a few chops. Her body fell to the ground with a hard thud and I looked her head in the eyes before dropping it on the ground and crushing it with my foot. I licked the blood from my blade and flips, the blood satisfying my hunger. I took the Imperial swords from the corpses, deciding to dual wield. I turned to the Jarl and Ralof and realized what I had done.

"You're a vampire." Ulfric bluntly exclaimed.

I froze as the two stared at me.

"We'll let you tag along with us, but if I find your fangs in my neck I won't hesitate to kill you."

I sighed in relief as we continued on our road to freedom. We found two other storm cloaks, a male and female, fighting off two other Imperials. We joined in on the fight and realized that the room we were in was a torture chamber. The number of bodies that were here was horrifying, so many people were tortured here. Normally I wouldn't care about this kind of thing but the fact that the torturers were claiming to be protecting Skyrim and fighting to restore peace made me sick.

We finished taking down the torturers and the two soldiers ran up to their leader.

"Jarl Ulfric! You made it! Not that we thought you wouldnt but-"

"Now isn't the time to talk, we must get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yessir!"

We continued down a long hallway of cells and skeletons of torture victims until we reached a large room filled with, you guessed it, more Imperials. We took them out fairly quickly thanks to Ulfric's... Uuhhhh..... Voice? I wasnt sure what kind of power he had at the time since I had never seen anything like it before. We made our way through a tunnel with a bridge and after we exited the hall it collapsed in on itself.

"No going back that way." Ralof said.

We eventually found ourselves in a cavern filled with frostbite spiders, again it didn't take long to kill them all.

"I hate those damn things. Too many eyes, you know." all of us agreed with grunts.

The last thing blocking our way to freedom was a bear. This day couldn't get any worse.

Ralof handed me a bow and Ulfric told me to try and sneak around the beast, or attack it. I went with the later and it was dead within seconds. Our final obstacle defeated, we made our way to the outside world, the evening sky beaming on our tired and in my case blood covered faces.

Our group decided to split up with Ulfric and the other two soldiers going back to Windhelm and me and Ralof going to Riverwood, a nearby town where his sister lived. He said she could help us out and provide us with a temporary home. Once we reached Riverwood Ralof led me to the mill that Gurdur, his aforementioned sister, ran. Ralof did most of the talking while I just stood with his sister and her husband awkwardly. Once Ralof had finished explaining what happened Gurdur asked me to do her a favor. I had to go deliver a message to the Jarl of Whiterun to tell him about the dragons and to send more guards to Riverwood. I did as she asked and left for Whiterun immediately.

And thus my journey of saving Tamriel began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this entire series on a 6 year old iPad that likes to autocorrect everything I say so if you saw Ralof's name written as something else please let me know (At one point his name autocorrected to Talos. No joke it actually happened and I spent about two minutes laughing about it.)
> 
> I'm currently working on Samael's picture. All I have left to do is finish coloring it in, shading it, adding little details, and maybe outline it with a bit more pen so that it pops out more. I sadly don't own a drawing tablet and my iPad is so old that it can't download or update certain apps so the entire picture is on paper so it might not be the best in quality.   
> I'll try to have it done by next week but I probably won't post it for another week since I have to try and get a link to my tumblr and my iPad doesn't do well with links. I wish I could get a new iPad or at least a laptop but I'm pretty much broke right now. Hopefully I get one of those things for christmas. I'll post the link in the next chapter....hopefully.
> 
> Speaking of next chapter I think Argis will finally appear in it (YYYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY) so look forward to that. 
> 
> If you think the endings of the last couple of chapters are rushed I just wanna say at the time I'm posting this chapter is probably going to be about 12:00 am. That's the usual time I end up updating at and during that time I'm super tired. I'll edit the endings at some point to make them better so in the meantime Id like to hear your thoughts about that. 
> 
> I also wanted to mention that I'm thinking about uploading a pick of Samael as a human since I draw him as one a lot. If you wanna see hat let me know down in the comments!


	6. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling errors please leave a comment telling me about it so I can fix it.... Eventually.... Cause I procrastinate way too much.

It had been two days since I became a Housecarl. Again.  
I hadn't met my new Thane yet and to be honest, I wasn't really excited to. Far from it actually. All the other Thanes I had served were very demanding of me and thought of themselves as royalty, to them I was merely a servant to their every whim instead of a living person. I'm not saying I knew the new Thane was going to be like that, all I'm saying is that I was praying to Talos that he wasn't like that. 

I've heard good things about him, like how he investigated the murder of a woman in the market and how he killed Madanach after finding out he was behind it all. There was also an incident in Karthwasten that he took care of. Apparently the  
Silver-Bloods sent a group of thugs to force one of the residents to sell his mine but the man who would become Thane defended the owner of said mine by killing the thugs. I've heard some not-so-good things about him though, people have said that there's something about him that creeps them out, they can never describe what it is but something about him feels...wrong, like something bad will happen when he's around them or something along those lines. I haven't experienced it for myself yet so I can't confirm what they said. 

I sat in my favorite spot in the house, a chair beside a nice warm fire with a book in hand, a sweet roll at my side and a warm bottle of mead to go along with it. Vlindrel Hall was a fine home, not too large and not too small, warm and cozy, and the architecture was something else entirely. The Dwemer were a fascinating race that I admire greatly. Dweller History and Culture was the book I was reading, I've read it several times already but I still find its contents interesting. To say I like books would be an understatement, but that's a story for another time. 

The sound of rain hitting the ground outside was the only sound in the house aside from the crackling fire, a storm was raging outside and it was bad. The sound became much more clear when the door to the raging storm opened, a figure stumbled into the long hall and forced the door shut. He was clad in black and red armor that was dripping wet from the cold, hard rain. 

"Is this my Thane?" I asked myself. The only way he could get in was if he had a key, so there's my answer.

His armor covered everything on him except for a ruffled light grey and black tail, meaning he was a Khajiit. He hada thin but muscular body, lean I guess I should say. I couldn't see any other features on him so I can't really describe his appearance.

He noticed me in my seat and approaches me.

"Are you my Houscarl?" he asked me. His voice was raspy with a slight growl, he obviously wasn't from Elsweyr, he didn't have the accent.

"Yessir, Argis the Bulwark, or Argis for short."

He stood in awkward silence.

"I don't know your name." I said.

"Oh, uh... I thought Thongvor told you-"

"He didn't." I replied, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, um, I'm Samael, pleased to meet you, Argis."

I nodded and went back to reading.

"I'm gonna go dry my armor off." Samael stated, his voice rushed.

"Would you like some help?" 

"N-No I'll be fine."

"Alright." was my only response.

He left the room and I heard the sound of armor clinking together and buckles being undone. I ignored the sounds and continued to read for another peaceful hour until Samael entered the room again. This time he wasn't wearing any face-concealing clothing or gear and I saw his face.  
He looked very young, about twenty years old, long dreadlocks hung from his head with rings at the tips, his face was very pale like it wasn't his natural color, he also had red on his cheeks and chin. His ears had several peorcings in them, he had a few scars on his face, three on his nose and one on his temple. He had a beard on his cheeks with beads tied into the long hairs, he had black war paint as well. The most Noticable feature of his face were his eyes, glowing blood red with slit irises. Definitely not natural. 

He didn't pay any mind to me and went straight to the alchemy lab, I hear him opening some barrels and putting things into them before stepping out of the room. He went back to his room and came back out carrying some weapons, a spiky and oddly disturbing mace, a glowing gold sword, a shield made of what looked like Dwemer metal and a dagger. He put the first three weapons in the enchanting room and put the dagger in a display case on a dresser beside the enchanting room door. He spent the rest of the day finding places to put his things and went to bed without eating diner. 

I sat at the table outside my room with a plate of grilled leaks and a salmon steak in front of me while my Thane slept in his bed, light snoring coming from his room. I took this time to think about him.

So far I didn't have anything bad to say about him except that he seemed to be a little socially awkward. He seemed nice enough as far as I knew. His snoring wasn't annoying so that was a bonus since I hate people who snore. My thoughts were cut short when I heard whimpering coming from my Thane.

I stood from my seat and quietly made my way to his room and peaked in through a curtain that was set up to act as a door. I saw him laying in his bed, curled in a ball and whimpering before going quiet. I watched for another thirty seconds before the snoring came back followed by more whimpering, then snoring again. I figured it was just a bad dream so I left him be, not wanting to disturb him. I finished my meal and went to bed.  
As I layed in my bed I heard more whimpering and snoring. I covered my ears with a pillow, drowning out the sounds perfectly,  
and went to sleep.

I woke up not long after to crying. I knew it was Samael the second I woke up and headed over to is room. He was sitting up now with his face in his hands, occassionally jumping slightly from a sob.

"Are you alright my Thane?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yes." was all he said.

He wanted me to leave him alone, I complied. I went back to my room and listened to him cry in case it got bad. He eventually calmed down and went back to bed as did I.

 

The next morning was fairly calm. Samael hadnt woken up yet so I made breakfast. I made a few slices of buttered bread with melted cheese, and on the side was an apple with a jug of milk. I finished my food and made some for my Thane, who was still alseep, and left it on his nightstand. After an hour and a half I returned to find the plate and jug empty, so I took they dirty dishes and put them in a barrel with the others to be washed. I spent the rest of the day doing whatever came to mind, cleaning around the house, cleaning said dishes, reading, I even tried my hand at making potions in the alchemy lab and failing miserably. The first half of the day went slowly to say the least. 

Samael woke up at around noon while I read in my usual spot. I turned around to face him and saw that he was wearing his now dry armor.

"Wanna go exploring?" he asked me. I nodded and got up from my seat. I never realized until that point how much taller I was than him. He only came up to my shoulder but that might only be because I'm taller than an average Nord but that's besides the point.

Before we left he gave me some things, he strange shield he put in the enchantment room, an ebony sword that he got from the chest in his room, and an almost complete set of Nordic carved armor. The only part of the set that was missing was the helmet. He also gave me some potions of health ranging from minor to ultimate and then we set of on our adventure.

The first Place my Thane brought me was a strange door deep in the woods near Falkreath. The door was black with a large skull engraved into it. On the forehead of the skull was a black handprint inside a circle. It didn't take a fool to know what that hand meant. The Dark Brotherhood. I was standing before a Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.

"Why did you bring me here?" 

"I'll tell you once I come back. Stay here and wait until I come back out. It shouldn't take long."

He only received a slightly angry grunt as a response as he opened the door and walked in, he door closing behind him with a heavy locking sound.

I waited outside for about ten minutes, my only company being the wildlife of the forest. A fox approached me while I was eating a piece of bread that we packed with us. The little orange shit sat in front of me, giving me puppy eyes and licking its lips in hunger. I told it to go away, as if it would listen to me, but it persisted in it's mooching. I eventually gave in and gave it a piece of my bread, which is never a good idea, and it ate it up within seconds. Without warning it snapped its head forward and took my bread before running off into the wilderness.

"Asshole." I grumbled under my breath

"Well maybe you shouldn't of gave it your food." I heard Samael say behind me.

"Shut up, if it weren't so cute I wouldn't of gave in." I said back with an annoyed tone.

"Of course, blame it on the fox."

"Shut up."

Samael gave me a toothy grin as I sat up from the log I had been sitting on.

"So where are we going now?" I asked him.

"Solitude. I'll explain later."

"Alright, lead the way."

 

The walk to Solitude I couldn't help but wonder what kind of business the Dark Brotherhood had in Skyrims' capital. I thought about who they were assassinating. Who was it? What did they do to deserve being killed? Would Samael make it a quick death? I wanted to know so I asked my Thane.

"Who are you going to kill"

"Hm?" he didn't hear me. He was probably lost in thought.

"Who are you going to kill?"

"A very wealthy noble. Are you familiar with a woman named Vittoria Vici?"

"The woman who's getting married? That's your target?"

"She's the cousin of the Brotherhoods' real target. If we kill her the man will have come here."

Vittoria's cousin? The only noteworthy relative she has is...

"The Dark Brotherhood wants to kill the Emperor?"

"Yep, and if we kill Vittoria he'll presume that her death is related to the civil war. Not a lot of people are happy that she's marrying a Stormcloak supporter from what I hear."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I don't really know and I don't really care. I've never been too interested in politics. Way too confusing for me."

I just stared at him as he continued.

My boss also said that she wants to rile up fear in the Emporer. Mess with his head and scare him, something like that."

"And you're completely fine with this?"

"I've never really cared about who I kill. I've been in the killing business for a long time now so this kind of stuff doesn't faze me."

When he said how long he's npbeen doing this I was a little more than unhinged. "I've been in the killing buisness for a long time". How long is a long time? He can't be more than twenty! How old is he?!  
He knew what I was thinking.

"Confused are you? 'How can a twenty-one year old be an assassin for a long time?' he removed his helmet and grinned again. And then I saw it. Fangs. His red eyes, unnaturally pale fur, his fangs, it said it all.

He's a vampire.

My thane is a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of Sam is now on my tumblr. Here's the link: https://68.media.tumblr.com/66908b3d5edeca6f183d9fff7df78558/tumblr_p1a1yaYXku1wsddmdo1_1280.jpg  
> I don't know why I made give the middle finger, I just like drawing him like that.
> 
> I don't know exactly how tall Argis is, I'm thinking about 6'6" or 6'7" and I don't know how tall that would make Samael. I've always thought of him being around 5'10" and I don't know where he'd come up to when compared to Argis. Would he come up to Argis' shoulders or lower? I'm really fuckin' bad at measurements I'm sorry. Why am I talking about this?


	7. Answered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling errors please let me know so I can fix it...one day. I don't know anymore.

It was already dark when we reached Solitude, the only people awake being the patrolling guards and the occasional citizen out for a late night stroll. Samael decided that it was best to rent a room at the Winking Skeever and get some rest after our long journey to the city, so we did just that. The innkeeper led us to our room and wished us a good night. Samael went straight to bed and I decided to stay up and read. I couldn't even concentrate on the book I was reading because I was thinking about my Thane.

He's a vampire, and an old one at that. I wondered about how long he's been one, how long he's lived. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but at the same time I didn't want to know the answers to them. I decided that I would ask him one day, just not anytime soon. I wanted to get comfterable around him first.

I felt my stomach churn and growl in hunger, the smell of freshly baked bread filling my nose. I looked over to my Thane, who was still asleep, and I decided to go downstairs for some food. 'He's gonna be fine' I thought to myself 'Ill be back in a few minutes, he won't even know I was gone.'  
I walked down the stairs and to the front counter, bought some bread, a sweet roll, and a few bottles of Honningbrew mead, and headed back upstairs to a table with a few chairs that were just outside our room. I sat down and ate my food while listening to the bard as she sang songs about the Dragonborn. I found it hard to believe that it had already been two years sonce the man defeated the World-Eater. No one knew who he was or where he came from, the only thing people really knew was that his gender was male and that he was a Khajiit. 

A loud 'thunk' interrupted my thoughts. The sound came from our room, so I jumped to my feet and flung the door open, only to see Samael sitting up in the bed with his face in his hands. I noticed something sticking out of the wall in my peripheral vision and turned my head. A dagger was sticking out of the wall. I looked back to Samael and walked over to him.

"My Thane?" I asked him, my voice concerned.

He took his face out of his hands and looked me in my good eye, his own eyes filled with fear and sorrow.  
He had a nightmare. No, not a nightmare, a night terror.

"My Thane?" I reapeted.

"I'm fine." was all he said as he laid back down and rolled onto his side, facing away from me. I wouldn't be deterred that easily.

"No, you're not."

He just looked back at me with those sad and weary eyes.

"Please, just leave me alone." he sounded tired, pained... sad.

I did as he asked and sat down at the table outside our room and finished my meal before going back into the room. I sat down in a chair across from the bed, my body sliding down it as I relaxed and fell asleep.

 

I was shaken awake by my Thane the next morning, his clawed hands holding a tight grip on my shoulders as he violently shook me. 

"Wake up Mr. Wall!" he yelled cheerfully.

"What?"

"I said wake-"

"No, not that. What did you just call me?" I hoped he didn't say what he thought I said.

"Mr. Wall." he smiled "That's what a bulwark is right? So technically you're name is Argis the Wall." I didn't know how to respond to that. I just stared at him.

He sighed and turned away from me. "You're no fun."

"I know."

 

We left the Winking Skeever and made our way to the Temple of Divines, where the wedding was taking place. There were guards and guests everywhere, the bride and groom on the other hand hadn't arrived yet. Samael told me to wait by the door to the temple and keep an eye out just in case things went south. I watched him leave the area through a gate and run to a staircase near the guards training area and he disappeared up said stairs, then he reappeared up on the wall above a balcony that covered a set of thrones. Vittoria and her husband-to-be arrived not long after and sat upon the thrones, talking to guests and enjoying themselves. I pitied the woman, she had no idea she was going to die.

The couple eventually got up from their seats and walked over to a door by the gate, hand in hand. The door led to the balcony above the thrones. The two opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, smiles on their faces, completely unaware of what was about to go down. Vittoria stepped forward with a happy smile on her face as she began to address her guests and her own mother.

"Good people of Solitude."

The talking within the crowd of guests stopped.

"I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for being here. To thank you-" a dagger through her throat and a hand pulling her head back interrupted her.

Samael had dropped down from the wall and ended the poor girls life by impaling her through the neck. Blood was pouring freely down her neck as she struggled to breathe, her blood gurgling in her torn throat. She stumbled toward the edge of the balcony and let a large amount of blood pour out of her mouth and onto the ground below her, and then she fell, landing face first into the ground. Guests wre screaming in terror, Vittoria's mother ran over to her child's dead corpse and she cried in agony, cradling the corpse of her daughter in her arms.  
The next thing I knew I was being dragged away by my Thane, his arm looped around my elbow as he dragged me away from the gruesome scene. An Argonian dressed in nlacl and red ran past us, telling us to run while he distracted the guards, and so we did. We broke out into a sprint and we ran towards the city gates, people harrying to get out of our way as we bolted for the exit. When the city gate was in view I felt my heart sink, several guards surrounded the door with their weapons drawn and ready to kill if they needed to. We stopped for a brief second as a guard shouted at us.

"You have committed crimes ag-" 

"FUS RO DAH!"

All of the guards were sent flying backwards at the power of Samael's shout, hitting the wall behind them and falling to the ground. I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

Not only was he a vampire and assassin, my Thane was the Dragonborn. The. Fucking. Dragonborn.

Holy fucking shit.

I felt Samael grab my arm and drag me away with him out of the city, the two of us sprinting away from all the chaos. We ran for what felt like hours, completely avoiding Dragon Bridge in fear that they would attack us on sight and as a result we ended up running through the nearby river to the other side. Once we reached the shore we were drenched in water and shivering from the cold. I was more than angry to say the least. How many fucking secrets did this cat have?!

Fuck getting to know him better. I need answers, right fucking now.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to me, making it very clear that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I shouted at him, anger boiling inside of me "Tell me everything. Stop fucking hiding shit from me."

He stared at me with wide eyes, his whiskers twitching and ears pressed to his skull.

"Alright," his voice was a little shaky "What exactly-"

"Everything."

He inhaled deeply and tried his best to stay calm.

"My name is Samael, I'm over five hundred years old, and I'm the Dragonborn."

Not good enough.

"I already know that, you piece of shit. When I said everything I meant EVERYTHING."

"I'll tell you when we get back to Markarth."

"No! You're gonna-"

"Please, just, stop. Please. I promise I'll tell you everything that you want to know."

I stayed quiet. He better tell me when we get back home.

We didn't go back right away, we went back to the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary first. I waited outside again while Samael went inside, sitting on the same log as before. I began to contemplate about what I said earlier.

May be I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I knew I was angry but I also knew I could've been more discreet about it. I began to wonder if I damaged our relationship by doing that, not that we had a bond or anything like that. A Thane is supposed to trust their Housecarl, and I was worried that I destroyed the trust that he had in me. He treated me better than all the other Thanes I had served, he didn't treat me like a slave or anything like that, he actually showed me some respect and tried to joke with me at times and I didn't want to ruin that.

A bout fifteen minutes had passed when Samael came out of the door. He nodded at me, signaling that it was time to go home. He was quiet, and it worried me even more. Was he quiet because of how I acted back at the river? I really hoped not.  
The walk back home was going to be long, about four or five hours. Samael said nothing to me on the way.

"I'm sorry." I said About two hours or so into our journey.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I know I shouldn't have yelled but-"

"No, it's fine." he went quiet again. I didn't say anything to him after that, knowing he wanted to be left alone to his thoughts.

It was nighttime when we got home, the cold night air surrounding us as we walked up the several stairs to our home. I opened the door for Samael and he walked in without a word. I followed him in and closed the doer behind me and locked it. Samael went to the dining room table and sat by the warm fire, head buried into his arms as he waited for me to join him.

I sat down across from him with two bottles of ale in hand.

"You want to know everything about me?" he asked as I handed him a bottle, his face unemotional, empty.

"Everything you're comftorable with saying." 

He sighed and opened his bottle, taking a long gulp of the warm drink.

"I was born in the third era, on the sixth of Midyear in year one-twenty-seven. I had four siblings, three brothers and one sister, only me and my older brothers survived, my younger brother and sister died when I was about four years old."

"Do you miss them?"

"I can't really say that I miss them, I didn't know them very well." Samael said with a frown "I don't know about my older brothers though, we all separated after our parents died."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but my mother murdered my father and in turn I killed her."

"Can you tell me about them?" I asked, my Thanes face went cold and he froze. I regretted asking.

"I'm sorry, if you don't-"

"No, it's alright," he assured me "I need to say these things, it hurts to hold them in."

He took a deep breath.

"My parents ran a cult of Molag Bal, my father was the leader and my mother was the high Priestess." my heart stopped for a second. This wasn't going to end well.

"My mother was extremely abusive and my father was neglectful of me. My mother would punish me for just about everything I did that she considered to be bad, even if I was just acting like any normal child. She'd beat me, starve me, imprison me, she did anything that would cause me plain." Samael let out another sigh and took another long chug of ale and asked for more once he finished the bottle, so I gave him another bottle. He opened it and took a sip before continuing.

"My father wasn't a very prominent figure during my childhood, he ignored me for much of it and didn't spend any time with me. My brothers on the other hand, tried to spend as much time with me as possible. They'd tell me stories about knights in shining armor who saved princesses from evil dragons, y'know, stories everyone hears as children." I nodded my head, letting him know I was listening "They'd play games with me and they thought me things that every child needs to learn. They were good siblings, always there for me. I miss them a lot." I could relate to that statement.

"Then, when I was sixteen..." he paused and stared down at the table, silent, and then he let out another sigh.

"When I was sixteen... I was..... I was....."

He took a deep breath.

"I was raped."

I thought I misheard him at first, until he kept going."

"I was called before my father after he noticed I was changing, I was actually starting to worship Molag Bal, which was something I refused to do for years. He asked me about why I changed and I told him why."

"Why did you change?" I asked him.

"I wanted to him to be proud of me." he answered.

"I wanted him to notice me, for once in my life, and not be disappointed with me. I didn't want him to hate me. I just wanted him to love me." tears started to fall down his cheeks, and he took long chug of ale.

"Was he proud of you?" 

"He didn't say anything to me after I said that, he just walked away. I ran to my room in tears that night. That was the night I was... violated."

It hurt me to hear him say that.

"One of the cultists decided to take advantage of my weakened state and he..." Samael paused and began to cry "he had his way with me." I regretted forcing him to tell me these things. I got up from my chair and walked over to my crying Thane and I took him into my arms. I hugged him.

"My mother walked in on the act," he sniffed "and she did nothing to help me, while I fucking violated like that!" my arms tightened around him as I hugged him, he cried into my chest while I ran my fingers through his long dreadlocks, trying to calm him down. I felt like such a fucking asshole for forcing this upon him.

"When he was done he mocked me." I didn't want to hear anymore, for his sake, I didn't want him to remember these things.

"Samael, you don't need to say anymore." I told him. He didn't hear me.

"He called me pathetic," Samael went silent for a few seconds "he called me pathetic and I fucking snapped."

I froze, already knowing that he killed the man.

"I pinned the fucker down and I destroyed his face and I gouged out his eyes and I beat his face in and I choked him and I broke his neck." he ranted.

He went quiet for about a minute while I kept my arms locked around him. He seemed to calm down so I released him from my embrace. I looked into his eyes only to see that they were blank, staring into mine. They were almost dead looking.

"Rayan and Ulysse found me like that. They heard the screaming." I could only assume that Rayan and Ulysse were his aforementioned brothers.

"They took me to their room and kept me there for the entire day. They fed me, they took care of me." I saw life come back to his eyes and he smiled. "They made sure I was okay."

It was nice to hear that to say the least.

"Then my father found out about what happened to me." 

A sense of dread fell over me. 

"one of the other cultists was sent to fetch us and we were led to a shrine of Molag Bal. Father called me to him and he...."  
I was worried that he was going to break down again.  
"He....inspected the damage that was done to me, and he..."  
I was prepared to comfort him again. What did his father do?  
"He hugged me."  
What?

Samael smiled again, this time in genuine joy.

"He told me that he loved me. He told me that he was sorry for never being there for me. He actually cried when he told me he loved me." I could see the joy in his eyes as he remembered it. I could only imagine what that felt like. All of it. Being raped and having your own mother ignore you while it happened, only for your father, who neglected you for your entire life, to tell you he loved you and was sorry for everything that happened, all in the same day? It must've been overwhelming.

"He also punished my mother the same way she would punish me, he brought her down to the cattle pen and had her chained down there for several days before he exiled her from the cult." I knew what he ment by cattle pen, cattle were mortals for vampires to feed on. The fact that all those poor souls were kept in a pen disturbed me the most.

"The seven years that followed were the best years I ever had in the cult. Father started spending more time with me and we started to bond. My brothers taught me how to fight with a sword and fire with a bow." his face was soft and warm as he remembered those days. It warmed my heart to see that.

"I was twenty one when I was turned into a vampire. I remember admiring the members of the cult that had vampirism. Now that I look back, I don't know why I admired it. I don't know if it was the power that came with it or the fact that you could live forever with it, but for some reason I wanted to be one."

"Was the rest of your family vampires?" I asked.

"Yes. Pure blood vampires to be exact. My mother was a Daughter of Coldharbour."

"So that means-"

"That I'm a pure blood? Yes. My father was the one who turned me."

He went back to what he was about to say before I interrupted him.

"I spent three more years with the cult, that is, until my mother came back. And she brought some friends."

He paused and took a sip of his now room temperature ale.

"She ratted us out to a nearby town ful of vampire-hating villagers. I was out hunting with Ulysse and Rayan when it happened."

I knew what he was going to say.

"My mother led the villagers to the cave that we called home and proceeded to invade it. When we came back we found our home in ruin, dead bodies of villagers and cultists littering the ground. We went in and that's when we found father and mother." Samael sipped his bottle "She destroyed my fathers chest, I don't know how. I don't know if she used magic or a blade. It was hard to tell. All I knew was that he wouldn't survive the injury, so I avenged him." he skipped over the fight with his mother and cut straight the the case.

"I impaled her through the stomach and took her head as my prize. I met up with the rest of my family and showed them my mothers head. I remember seeing my father smile when he saw it." Samael paused again before continuing. "We buried him at a nearby pond and we did the same with the others. That was the last time I saw my brothers, we went our separate ways that day."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think we all wanted to move on and find where we belonged. I don't know if their dead or not, all I can do is hope that they're all still alive and well."

We spent the next few minutes in silence, the sound of crackling fire being the only thing making noise.

"It's late." I said to my Thane "I think we should both get some rest."

Samael nodded his head in agreement, and with that, we bothe got up and went to our respective rooms.  
I looked over to my Thane one last time before going to bed, his face looked... light, happy. Like a great weight had just come off of his shoulders. I knew he had more to tell me though.

I knew he would tell me more as time passed and our trust built, and I would listen to every word he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the pic of Sam I drew! I spent a lot of time working on it and I destroyed several pencils with my super shitty pencil sharpener (R.I.P 2 blacks, 2 shades of purple, and 1 grey ;n;). Many lives have been lost.
> 
> I hope you guys had a merry Christmas and I hope you guys have a happy new year!


	8. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typos please lemme know yadda yadda yadda you guys probably know the drill by now.

Samael sat at the stone table in the living room of the dwarves house, a bowl of apple cabbage soup in front of him and an ale in his hand. This was his fifth bottle since the talk with Argis the night before. The memories of his life back in the third era were painful to think about and the warm liquor helped him cope. 

Taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage, Samael leaned back in his chair and let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He began to think about the next mission Gabriella was setting him out on. The Brotherhood's next move was to assassinate Gaius Maro, the son of the Penitus Oculatus leader, Commander Maro. Gaius was going to go on a trip around Skyrim to verify the security of the major Holds the following week. 

Sam didn't even hear his Housecarl enter the room and jumped when the Nord suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision. 

"Good morning, Thane." Argis greeted.

"Mornin'."

Taking a seat across from his Thane, Argis watched as Sam took another gulp of ale. The old Khajiit savoured the liquid that burned down his throat, an audible 'gulp' emanating from it. 

"That's your seventh bottle since last night. Don't you think you should stop?"

"This isn't my seventh bottle!" The cat snapped in a defensive tone..

"Yes it is, I saw six in your room and I saw you drink them. All of them."

"Oh."

Samael couldn't object to that.

"No more ale after that bottle, alright?"

"Alright."

Argis took a seat across from his Thane and interlock his fingers together, leaning forward in order to get comftorable.

"Are there anymore assassinations that you need to carry out?" the blond man asked.

"I have to kill a member of the Penitus Oculatus sometime this week. The man's going around Skyrim to check the security of the major Holds and I have to kill him and plant a letter on the corpse."

Argis's face lit up in surprise.

"The Penitus Oculatus? Aren't they the body guards of the Emperor?"

"Yes. He's gonna be coming to Markarth next Fredas so we're just gonna let him come to us."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why did you join the Brotherhood?" Argis asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you join the Dark Brotherhood?" he repeated.

...

"I don't know."

"...You don't know about a lot of things, do you?"

Sam shrugged and buried his face in his arms, his eyes peeping out from them. He stared at his Housecarl and he stared back. They stayed that way for a mintue. Sam didn't even blink after three minutes, or when he took one last chug of his ale to finish it off.

"Your eyes are fuckin' creepy."

That got him to blink. And lose all his ale by spitting it out of his mouth in a fit of laughter at the crude statement.

"That's not very nice!" he cried as he wiped his mouth clean.

"I know. I just like being mean."

 

Dinner that night was peaceful, the fire lighting the dining room with a soothing glow and the smell of salmon steak with baked potato and beef stew filling the air. Sam sat with Argis at the table together as they ate. Samael was silent for most of it while Argis left him I his thoughts.

"You've never told me about yourself." Samael said out of the blue. Argis looked up at him as he finished chewing his food, swallowing it.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you'd like to tell me, I just wanna get to know my Housecarl a bit better." the old cat smiled softly at the Nord, his fangs poking out of his mouth slightly.

"Well, I was born on a farm in the mountains here in the Reach. I'm thirty-three years old and the second eldest of eight kids."

"Eight?!" his Thane gawked.

"Aye. One older brother, two younger brothers, and four younger sisters." Argis chuckled as Sam stared at him in awe.

"We all grew up on that farm. My brother and I would go hunting with our Pa while our Ma and the others stayed home." the younger man sat back as his eyes closed, letting out a sigh of joy as he looked back at his childhood.

"I remember always coming home to find Ma waiting for us with her hands at her hips and a smile on her face as we walked up to her with animal pelts and meat. She's a good woman, I only wish I could see her more often." Argis saw Samael's face, eyes wide with awe and a hint of jealousy in those bright red orbs. Argie couldn't help but feel bad for him, he never got to experiance these things as a child. The Nord could only hope that his Thane would eventually heal from those mental wounds.

"I left home when I was eighteen. I wanted to go explore Skyrim and see the world with my own eyes, and so I did. And then five years later I lost my eye." 

"What happened?"

"I was attacked by a bear." Argis wince at the memory "I was hunting for some deer in the Rift when it happened. I didn't even hear the bastard behind me. I realized too late that I wasn't alone and turned around just as it attacked me. The next thing I knew, I couldn't see out of my left eye. Lucky for me there was a group of hunters that heard me shouting from the pain. They were able to kill the bear and they took me to Riften where I was healed."

Samael looked at Argis with wide eyes after hearing that story, his ears perked up in interest the entire time.

"Why did you become a Housecarl?"

Argis opened his mouth for a second before closing it again, clearly asking himself that question.

"I don't really know actually. I knew at the time but I guess over time I just forgot."

"How do you forget those kind of things? Are you becoming like me?!"

Argis chuckled to himself at that joke. Not a great joke but at least his Thane made fun at himself from time to time.

The two finished the last few bites of their now cold meals, which they didn't mind at all. The rest of the night was spent with Argis reading 'A Dream of Sovngarde' and Samael attempting, and failing, to create some poisons for future assassinations. It was amusing to Argis, hearing his Thane yell 'Fuck!' whenever he made a poison, indicating his failure. Eventually Sam gave up and went to his room, flopping onto his bed and falling asleep, soft snores reaching his Housecarl's ears. 

Argis fell asleep in a good mood, happy to know that his Thane had a good day and hoping that the next would be just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest chapter I have done for this series so far, holy shit. I've done shorter chapters before but I felt like this chapter was super long while I was writing it. Maybe that's because I'm just tired and I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, I dunno.


	9. The Hunt Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you already know what I'm gonna say here so I'm not gonna say it.

"Wake up Argie!" Samael shouted at his Housecarl, his voice cheerful and excited.

The Nord only grunted as he rolled over whilst trying to ignore the much older cat, but his attempt to get more sleep was thwarted when Sam jumped onto the bed, causing Argis to sit up abruptly and knock the cat off the bed.

"Why do you do this to me?" Argis blurted out in annoyance, his peace so rudely interrupted.

"Because I'm a piece of shit!" Sam grinned as his Housecarl sat up from his bed. 

"Did you really forget what day it is?" the Thane asked.

"It's Fredas isn't it?" 

A short pause filled the room.

"...Aw shit." Argis all but groaned as he realized what was happening that day. Gaius Maro was coming to Markarth that day and Sam was going to kill him. 

"So how're you going to do it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"I'm gonna provoke him, y'know, intimidate him into attacking me first then I'll kill him. It'll look like I was defending myself."

"Good plan." Argis said.

"I know."

*************

It didn't take very long for Maro to arrive in the city of stone, his future murderers were just arriving at the market place when he walked throught the bronze gates. 

"Stay here." Sam told Argis who nodded in response.

Argos watched as his Than disappeared down the flight of stairs leading down to the long street by the stream, reappearing just after Maro came into view. The man noticed the cat behind and turned, saying something that Argis couldn't hear. Maro's eyes widened as Samael said something to him, the Imperials face contorting with anger and fear as he drew his sword to attack the threat that stood in front of him. Within seconds he hit the ground, his sword falling out of his limp hand and onto the ground with a loud clang. Samael stood over the corpse, red liquid dripping down his Daedric sword and into the small puddle of blood beside him. He quickly knelt down and started rummaging into the dead man's pockets, Argis caught a glimpse of a piece of paper in Sam's hand as he put it into the pocket. He then stood from his knee and turned to head back to his Housecarl.

Guards flooded the are as Sam ascended the stairs, only to be stopped by a one of them.

"What happened here?" he asked, his sword drawn.

"He attacked me and I defended myself."

The guard nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Argus approached his Thane.

"Shall we go?"

"Mmm-hmm."

************

Argis found himself leaning against a tree outside the Brotherhood's sanctuary. It wasn't a nice day to be outside that day, rain was pouring down on him as he waited faithfully for the return of the cat. He looked over to his right and notice the overhang of rock above the door to the sanctuary, so as fast as he could Argis ran over to the dry haven near the eerie door. Once he was under the overhang the Bulwark sat back against the wall, sliding down until his arse hit the cold, hard ground.

He sat there for Gods know how long, the only thing keeping him entertained being the occasional clap of thunder and flash of lightning. About forty minutes passed before he heard the black door open.

"Hey." Sam greeted as he stepped out of the door "We're going to Dawnstar."

"Fuck." Args groaned as he stood up from the ground. "Why are we going to Dawnstar?"

"We have to hunt down a member of the family." 

"Who?" Argis was confused.

"Cicero." came the blunt answer.

"I don't know who that is."

"He's a colleague."

"Alright. Why do we need to hunt him down?"

"He attacked Veezara and tried to kill Astrid." another blunt answer.

"I don't know who any of these people are." Argis pointed out.

"I know."

"You know a lot of things, don't you?"

"Stop it." Sam grunted as he made his way to a pool of water by the door, stopping right in front of it. Argis watched in awe as smoke began to rise from the dark pool, thunder roaring through the air as a figure rose from the smoke. A horse was what is was, it's eyes glowing red as it reared back and let out a 'neigh'.

"So this is Shadowmere. I've heard so many stories about you, but I've never seen you in person." Sam's voice sounded awed.  
Sam then turned to Argis.

"You can ride him if you want, I don't mind walking."

**************

It was about midnight when they reached Dawnstar. It had been a long time since Argis had stepped foot here, it was just as cold as he remembered. Sam seemed calm during the entire walk to the freezing town, but for all he knew, Sam could be thinking about murdering this 'Cicero' fellow, Argis didn't want to know how his boss planned to do it.

Sam led Argis through the small city, staying silent the entire time until they found an older man sitting in front of another black door, wounded.

"Arbjorn!" Samael yelled, causing the man to look up at him.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back, obviously not fine as he winced from the pain of his injuries.

"No, no you're not." the old Khajiit said, digging around in his satchel and pulling out a few bottles of healing potions.

"Here, take these. And take Shadowmere too, I don't think you want to walk around injured like that." Argis noticed the several injuries marking the older Nords legs. The man was about to protest, but Sam cut him off.

"Listen to your elders, Arny." 

"...Fine." he mumbled, the comment had damaged his pride a little.

Sam turned to his Housecarl.

"You ready to go in?" he asked, motioning to the door.

"Yes. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is super short. I'm super tired and I'm not having a very good week, so I'll try to make the next chapter as long as possible.
> 
> I think I'm gonna start writing in third person from now on, since that's how I normally write, but I think I'll write a few chapters in first person every now and then.
> 
> I also got into a Marvel ship recently, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes or Stucky for short. God have mercy upon my non-existent soul.


	10. Sounds of Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I love putting references into these chapter titles. Heh heh heh.
> 
> If you see 'Argos' anywhere in this chapter (or any of the other chapters) please let me know.

The smell of dust and rotting wood hit Samael like an arrow. Moans of pain echoed throughout the sanctuary, sending a slight chill up Argis' spine. The feeling of being watched unnerved them both.

"He's hurt." Sam said, ears going flat as a crazed laughter pierced the air. He closed the black door, a heavy slam of it flooding the two warriors ears, followed by more cackling.

"Listener! Is that you? Oh, I knew you'd come!" the words flowed down the halls.

Sam motioned for Argis to follow him, the latter nodding and following his Thanes' lead. Cicero's words of madness acted as their guide as the navigated the stone corridors. The former sanctuary was decrepit, the aforementioned smell of dust and rotting wood being the most noticeable and disgusting feature, as well as the cracking stone walls and cobwebs covering every corner.

Argis stopped when the old Khajiit froze.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked in a whisper, pointing his clawed hand at a glowing figure further down the hall.  
The figure was humanoid in shape, a dark cloak covering its body. It was almost transparent in color, with an eerie mist surrounding it. In its hand it clutched a dagger.

Sam kept closer to the figure, blending into the darkness like water mixing with water, completely unnoticeable. The Housecarl hid behind a nearby barrel as to avoid his and his Thane's detection. Unfortunately his attempts were all in vain as the ghostly figure reared it's head and darted towards Argis. The blond brought Spellbreaker up to his head and blocked the ghosts' attack just as it's blade was about to hit him. It then proceeded to attack him with heavy and quick strikes with its glass blade, each hit sending Argis stumbling a little from the force until one particular strike sent him fallin onto his back, the ghost standing above him and ready to kill. As it raised it's blade for the killing strike it arched back and the thing let out a sudden, pained wail as Samael's blade sheathed itself into it. It dropped to the ground and evaporated into dust.

"It was member of the Brotherhood." Sam said "Or rather, his ghost."

"Really? I didn't know that." Argis grunted as he pick himself up.

"Thank you for telling me the most obvious thing in all of Nirn."

"You're an asshole, y'know that?" his Thane asked him, lending his hand to his comrade.

"Yep, and there's plenty more of me coming."

**************

The Sanctuary was larger than they thought.

The place was littered with ghosts, all of them attacking the pair as they made their way down the old halls.  
The stupid jesters' cackling was starting to get to Argis, the sound ceasing to exist for only a minute before continuing for five more. It was annoying to say the least.

Samael didn't seem too bothered by it, the Nord couldn't tell by his face since it was covered by the Daedric helmet but his body language didn't suggest any kind of annoyance. Argis wasn't that surprised though, considering his Thane's age it was possible that he knew some crazy people at one point of his life, or maybe even more. 

Argis still wanted to know more about his thane, he wanted to know why he always had night terrors and what caused him to get them so often. Almost everyday Argis would be scared awake by Sam's screaming. Argis knew that part of the reason was the abuse the poor Khajiit had experienced during his childhood but there had to be something more to it than that. Argis noticed that Sam often wore a necklace around his neck with three rings, wedding rings to be exact. The cat never really talked about the owners of those rings and Argis was curious as to what happened to them.

Sam would sometimes sleep-talk, like he was actually talking to somebody, and he'd say that persons' name. Bjarke was the most common one out of the four that he heard, the other three being Haldor, Luca, and Marceau. The Housecarl new that three of the four were potentially the former owners of the rings, making him wonder who the odd one out was.

Argis's thoughts were interrupted however, as they neared a passageway, the entrance of which was in a perfect circle save for broken glass making it look jagged and irregular. Argis stopped beside Samael as he perked his ears, detecting some thing. Argis listened as well, a low growling noise was coming from the other end of the passage. Argis knew that sound, it was all too familiar.

It was a Troll.

The two looked at eachother and nodded, a silent 'let's get moving'.  
The noises got louder and louder as they went down the passage. Argis was planning on NOT giving away his position to the enemy this time, since he didn't think he'd be so lucky if it happened again, so he stayed a few feet behind his Thane just in case. The growls were very close by the time they reached the end of the icy hall, even the footfalls of the creatures pacing were audible. Samael lifted his hand up in a 'stop' motion causing his Housecarl to freeze dead in his tracks. Sam then whispered stay here' and continued on his own. Argis, wanting to protect his Thane, quietly took out his bow and drew an arrow, quietly creeping up the the corner of the passage to provide cover. He then peeked around the corner to see what was happening.

The troll was literally right in front of him, just a few feet away but thankfully facing the same direction the Nord was facing. The thing was fucking huge when compared to other trolls, it's fur was a strange green color with matching skin, only there was a purple tint to the flesh. Argis saw the faint outline of Samael in the shadows as he tried to hide. The cat shot Argis a quick glance before drawing his finger to his neck and making a slicing motion on his throat. Argis took the message and aimed his bow at the trolls' back, releasing the arrow and watching as it pierced the things skin.

Furious roars filled the damp air as the troll turned around to face its attacker, it's white-green eyes staring a hole into Argis's soul. He drew is bow again and released, the arrow getting the creature in the left shoulder. Argis quickly jumped up from his crouching position and booked it down the corridor, trying to distract the angered troll so that Samael could land the final blow.  
The troll was faster than it looked, catching up to Argis within seconds as it swiped it's large fists at the Nord. Samael caught up even faster, shouting at his enemy.

"YOL TOOR!"

Fire was blown Argis' way and he lifted Spellbreaker up to shield him from the raging flames. The troll fell to the ground in a heap of burned fur and flesh, it's skin practically falling off it's fingers from the scorching heat. Argis approached the creature and drew his sword, plunging his ebony blade into the things skull, ending its suffering. It's movements stopped as its eyes rolled into the back of its head and blood poured out of its mouth like a tap distributing water. The blond looked up to see his Thane at the other end of the hall, his tail waving side to side as he stared at his Housecarl. With a silent sigh Argis sheathed his sword and went to join the old Khajiit.

They exited the cold pass into the warmer stone halls they thought they'd never miss. Their relief was short lived however when the found themselves in yet another long hallway filled with coffins and even more Brotherhood ghosts. Cicero's laughter was ringing in Samael's ears while he and his Housecarl sliced and diced their way through the undead assassins, when they finally reached a door in the dark hallway they knew they were almost done. Sam opened the door and the two were met with the sight of the madman lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, cackling away while spitting out more of the crimson liquid.

"You caught me!" the jester cried between his fits of laughter. Sam stayed silent while the Imperial layed there, showing no emotion while he watched this madman lose his mind even more. Argis felt pity for the man, while he knew nothing about his past and the fact that he had most likely killed several innocent people the Nord couldn't help but feel this way. 

Samael drew his blade and approached the crazed jester, the only reaction to this being more laughs of madness and insanity.  
Argis didn't want to intervene, so he stood back and waited for the jester to make a wrong move.

Instead of ending the poor man's life, Samael stood over the his laughing form and stared at him. The old cat stared for what felt like and eternity before turning to the barred door beside Argis. Sam approached the door and removed the bar, opened the door, and leaving. A little bit stunned and confused, Argis followed his Thane out of the sanctuary while the laughter behind them continued.

*************

"Why didn't you kill him?" Argis asked as he closed the black door behind him. Sam turned to the blond. "What?" 

"Why didn't you end him right there? Weren't you supposed to kill him?"

"Yes, but I didn't."

"I know that but...why?"

"Because I think insanity is painful enough to deal with. I can't imagine how much he's suffering with it and killing him would relieve him of his punishment. The others want him to suffer so I'm letting him do that for the rest of his life."

Samael let out a tired sigh as he breathed in the morning air, the soothing sounds of the sea calming both of their stressed souls and lulling them into a peaceful state of mind.

**************

Vlindrel Hall was warm and cozy when they arrived. After almost three days of traveling it was like they were arriving in Sovngarde instead of their Dwarven home. 

"I'll make dinner." Sam said "But first I'm gonna get changed."

Argis let out a grunt of acknowledgement and headed for his own room to do the exact same thing. He settled on a green tunic while Sam went for purple.

Sam decided to cook up some salmon steak with baked potatoes and tomato soup for dinner. The two sat at the table yet again, the fire keeping them warm and mead and ale warming their throats. Argis noticed the rings around Sam's neck again and decided to ask him the questions he had earlier.

"Where did you get those rings?" 

Sam froze in his seat, shaking a little wile he processed that question.

"I-I, uh....." he paused "I got them years ago." 

"They look like wedding rings. Were you married?"

Another long pause followed.

"Yes. But...they died a long time ago."

Argis nodded. He suspected it but now he wanted to know more. He knew he'd regret it in the end though.  
Before he could ask however, Sam got up from the table.

"I'm going to bed, g'night."

He left the room before Argis could respond.

Argis sighed while he finished his meal. He decided to make it up to his Thane the next morning for bringing back bad memories.

**********

The next morning was quite. Argis had woken up at around seven in the morning and he had breakfast cooked up and ready for Sam. Argis was eating when said Khajiit entered the room, his fur ruffled and eyes tired. 

"Good morning,Thane." Argis said, bowing his head slightly to show respect. 

Sam said nothing to Argis as he sat down in front of him, staring down at his food like he was trying to eat it with his eyes. Argis didn't say anything to him, thinking that he was still mad at the blond for the night before. When he was done, Sam went back to his room, not before going to the nearby means barrel and taking several bottles of ale. Argis sighed in silent stress over what he just started.

The rest of the day was unneventful, Argis did some chores while Sam stayed in his room, sleeping for most of the day and drinking for the rest. When night came, however, things got interesting.

Argis was lying in bed when he heard footsteps in his room. Cracking one eye open, he turned his head to face the intruder. Sam stood in the darkness, his eyes glowing in the darkness and his tail flicking every so often.

"What's wrong my Thane?" Argis asked as he sat up from his bed. He got up and stood in front of Samael while he looked into those hard red eyes. Sam stared at him with those red orbs, lust and sadness easily showing through them.

"My Thane?" 

Before Argis could say another word, Samael grabbed the collar of Argis's shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.  
The Nords eyes went wide in shock from the move, but he eventually brought his hands to Sam's sides and pulled him further into the kiss. Samael broke the kiss abruptly and stared into Argis's soul.

"Fuck me." he said bluntly, his face dark and hardened.

"What?! You want me to-" a finger on the blonds face stopped him from finishing that sentence.

"I just dreamed about my dead husband fucking me, only to wake up sad, depressed and alone." His eyes were cold and hard as he said "Fuck. Me." 

Argis nodded in response to that demand. "Alright, alright. I'll do it." 

When he said those words Sam just smiled, placed his hands on the Housecarl's chest, and pushed him onto the bed.

"Good."

Argis watched as Sam undressed right in front of him, the old cat discarding his shirt onto the cold, hard floor. Soon enough, Sam was naked as the day he was born, his thin yet muscular body catching Argis by surprise. He looked so much thinner in his armor and clothes.

Sam then knelt down to Argis's feet, placing his hands on his knees and spreading them apart, the latter's heart pounding in his chest. Sam decided to be creative in getting the Nords cock out, and by creative I mean he took his clawed finger and cut Argis' pants at the crotch, allowing his half hard cock to pop out. The Housecarl got harder at that, precum pooling at his tip in desperate need. Sam licked his lips and the next thing Argis knew, a nice, wonderful warmth surrounded his cock. He let out a groan of pleasure as he was sucked off, he gently rubbed Samael's head in a circular motion, Sam let out a grunt at the touch, sending vibrations down the blonds now-fully-hard cock. It was then that he noticed hat Sam had a hand behind him, clearly fingering himself and preparing for the Bulwarks' meat stick. Argus was a fairly large man and the same could be said about his package. He only hoped that Sam wouldn't hurt himself during what was about to transpire.

Sam released Argis from his mouth and stood up, eyes full of lust and his own dick hard and stiff. Argis lays back against the wall as Sam climbs on top of him, tearing off the rest of the Nords tunic and tossing it onto the ground. When the Bulwark felt a tight ring of muscle on his tip he gently placed his hands on Sam's hips.

"Are you sure that you want th-"

"Fuck. Me. NOW." came the cold demand.

Argis complied. He slammed the cats hips down and his loud moans pierced the air. They were one.

The blond began to jerk his hips up into his Thane's ass, moans and grunts of pleasure and discomfort coming out of Sam's mouth. His face was squinted from the pain of the penetration so Argis started to go slower, only for Sam of protest.

"Make me fucking cry!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

In response Argis took his Thane and rolled him over onto the bed before spreading the cats legs and going back inside. The wet slap of skin on skiing filled the room mixed with Samael's grunting and moaning, Argis was almost completely silent however. It didn't feel right to him that he was doing this, not that he didn't love Sam. He cared about him as much as he cared about his family, he wanted what was best for his Thane. 

He knew Sam loved him, he saw how Sam looked at him everyday, longing and sad, thinking that the man across from him didn't reciprocate his feelings. Feeling like his love would never be returned. That was far from the truth though. Argis knew that he came off as a jerk at times but that was only because he cared about Sam, he wanted Sam to tell him what was on his mind and be able to tell him these things and trust him. This though, what they were doing right now, this wasn't love. This was desperation. Heartache. It was ironic that Sam believed that his Housecarl didn't love him back, yet he did. It was sad to Argis.

Sam came with a loud cry, his back arching off the bed and his face scrunched up in pain. Argis didnt come tough, how could he? There was nothing about this situation that really turned him on now, it was nice at first but as they kept going he realized just how wrong this was to him.

Argis pulled out of Sam's hole and rolled onto his side, trying to give him space but rather than staying, Sam just sat up, got out of the bed, and gathered his clothes before leaving for his own room. Argis stared at Sam as he left, feeling nothing but pity and sorrow for the poor Khajiit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small chance I not won't able to update next week so I'm just gonna say that right now. Basically exam week is coming up real quick and I'm putting a lot of time into studying so I won't fail anything (specifically biology and math, definitely don't wanna fail that again) so if I don't update you now know why but as I said, it's a small chance. 
> 
> My autocorrect keeps on changing Argis's name to Argos for some stupid fucking reason and it's starting to drive me insane (more insane than I already am).
> 
> Stucky has taken over my life help me.


	11. Devour Him and Spit Out The Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I didn't update last week it's because I ended up updating Transformers Smut and I was to tired to update this work afterwards.

"I'm sorry." Samael mumbled to Argis, the Nord was sitting by the living room fire with a book in hand. He looked up from the piece of literature to the old cat, a look of slight concern crossing his face.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, his tone matching the expression on his face.

"What do you mean 'what are you apologizing for'? I forced you to sleep with me! I took advantage of you and you're not even angry at me?" he sounded upset, and Argis couldn't blame him. The Thane felt guilt for the events of the previous night but Argis wasn't angry at him for it. The cat was angry and depressed that night and just wanted to take his mind off of his troubles. That didn't excuse him for what he did, but Argis personally didn't feel any kind of anger or malice towards his Thane for it.

"You don't have to apologize, Sam." the Nord said. He didn't want to make his Thane feel worse than he already did.

"Yes I do! I-"

The Housecarl cut him off. "Sam, stop. You don't need to say anything. You weren't thinking straight, you were grieving and needed to forget about it. I understand why-"

"No you don't!" Samael was hysterical now "Do you know how long it's been since he died?"

"Sam, it doesn't matter-" his Than cut him off again.

"It's been over five hundred years, Argis." tears fell from Samael's cheeks "My husband died over five hundred years ago."

Argis just stared at his Thane with a blank expression. Sam stared back with tear-filled eyes.

"Do you really think that changes anything?" the Nord's voice was low and deep, anger and passion filling it "It doesn't matter if he died five hundred years ago, one year ago or even a thousand years ago. Not all of us can move on from the death of our loved ones, even if they passed a long time ago." Argis paused for a couple of seconds, having lost the words he was going to say next "Basically, what I'm trying to say..." he trailed off, leaned back and cupped his face in his hands, sighing in slight annoyance before removing his hands from his face "I guess what I'm trying to say is-" he was cut off by fur covered arms wrapping themselves around him in a hug. Argis, surprised by his Thane's sudden action, stayed still in his seat before returning the hug. 

Sam buried his face into his Housecarl's neck, the feeling of tear-stained fur cold against his skin. The Nord raised his hand and gently stroked the Khajiit's hair, a soft purr emitting from the latter's throat in response to the action. 

"You don't have to say anymore." Sam said, his quiet voice was soft but sad.

They stayed like that for a while, embraced in each others arms, saying nothing as they did so.

***********

"You did what?" Argis asked, eyes wide and his face more than a little shocked.

"I killed the cook in Understone Keep." Samael stated with a blank face as he finished putting some Daedric arrows in his quiver.

"And why did you do that?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you when we leave." Sam grunted as he ran around the house, gathering some potions and food from a few barrels.

Argis sighed "Where are we going?"

"Nightgate Inn."

"Isn't that in The Pale?"

"Yup." he confirmed, putting the potions and food in a knapsack.

"I'm guessing this is another part of the Brotherhood's plot to kill the Emperor?"

"Mm-hm." the cat nodded as he headed for the door.

"And we're going right now?"

Sam spun around facing his Housecarl "Yyyyyyuuuuuuup." he spun again and opened the door and walked outside.

Argis sighed again and followed the old cat's lead.

***********

"So you forced Virane to tell you the location of the Gourmet and killed him afterwards" Argis began "so that you can kill him and take his identity, sneak your way into Castle Dour and poison the Emperor during his visit to Solitude." He said, making sure he heard his Thane right.

"Uh-huh."

"Well then, that sounds wonderful." 

It took them about six hours to reach the inn, frost was actually forming on Sam's whiskers from the cold by the time they approached the building. The two sighed in joy as they entered, the blast of warmth from the fire and smells of freshly baked bread hitting them instantly. As badly as Argis wanted to sit down and have a nice, warm mug of Honningbrew he knew he had another task at hand, causing him to internally groan. What made it worse was that they couldn't stay after the deed was done, unless they wanted to be found out, and neither of them wanted that.

Sam turned to Argis "Keep an eye out for an Orc." he whispered. The Nord nodded and did just that. After about ten to fifteen minutes an Orc came up the stairs leading to the cellar, Samael smiling to himself as he plotted his next move.

"That's our guy?" Argis asked, motioning his thumb to the Orc.

"That's our guy." the cat confirmed as he silently stalked his prey.

Argos followed Sam to the cellar, glad that there wasn't a lot of people in the inn who could notice them following the Orc. Once he was in the cellar Argis closed the door, a quiet 'click' reaching his ears. The Orc stood in the middle of the room, a puzzled look spread across his face as Sam stalked up to him.

"Hello? What is it you want?" he asked.

Sam stayed silent as a wicked grin crossed his face, his hungry eyes causing the Orc to shift in unease.

"You're Balagog gro-Nolob, yes?" the Khajiit questioned although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, that's me." he nodded "Why do you ask?"

"You're friend Anton Virane told me you're the Gourmet, is that right?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh that's really funny." Sam said in a fake laugh "That's exactly what he said to me when I asked him about you! Then I threatened to kill him, he let up and told me, I murdered him and fed on his blood, and now I'm gonna do the same thing to you!" his laugh was genuine this time, dark and slightly maniacle, causing Balagog to reel in horror about his inevitable fate.

Samael was on him within seconds, hand covering the Orc's mouth and his jaw opening and clamping around his prey's neck, teeth digging into the skin with the sickening crunch of bone mixing in with muffled screams. Sam slurped down the blood as he bit down harder, his hand growing slack on his victims mouth as the poor Orc died. The cat then ripped out a large chunk of His victim's neck as he removed his teeth from the source of blood.

Crimson fluids poured freely from his neck, covering his cloths, the stone floor, and his killer's mouth. Sam acted like what just occurred never happened as he casually stick his fingers in his mouth, digging around like a child looking for meat gristle in his mouth. He found what he was looking for and spat it out, a piece of bone hitting the floor with a "clatter'.

Sam then proceeded to put his helmet on his head, as he had removed it upon entering the cellar, and walked out, like nothing ever happened. Argis was hot on his tail, his face laced with slight shock at what he had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing as my Nord werewolf, Kaiser, a lot lately and I want him to marry either Farkas or Vilkas but I don't know which one. At first I was like "He's gonna marry Farkas" but then I was all "He'll marry Vilkas instead", and now I don't even know anymore. Help meh plez.
> 
> By the way, has anyone noticed how bad Farkas is as a follower? If you like him that's fine but when I did the Companions quest 'Take Up Arms' he got me killed about three or four times, maybe five I dont remember exactly. He kept trying to take on, like, six silver hand (most of them using two handed weapons and heavy armor) and within three hits he's down on one knee while all the enemies are coming at me (I was level 24 at the time so I died in two seconds). He's also got fucked up stats (because he's classified as a blacksmith in the games code), like he has a 0 in heavy armor but he teaches it (oh the irony), he's also got a 100 in one handed (even though he always uses a two handed weapon) and a 64 in sneak. His two handed is at 25, his smithing, speech and pickpocket are all at 100 even though they are pretty much useless for followers (the fact that he has a 100 in speech is so ironic though, like we all think he's the dumb jock but he's actually a fuckin master of human interaction). I like him as a character but as a follower I think he's almost completely useless. If you disagree with me that's fine but ARRRRRRGGGGGG he pissed me off so much during that quest. That and I ran into a glitch where he got stuck in sneak mode and I had to load my last save and fight the aforementioned six silver hand AGAIN, dying a few more times in the process.
> 
> Farkas is a bitch. Still wanna marry him tho :P


	12. Sweet Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should probably mention that I'm just coming up with ideas for this story as I go so if you notice any potholes or anything along those lines please let me know so I can rewrite it. If I rewrite a chapter I'll make sure to mention it so you're not lost on the story in future chapters. I know it's been 12 chapters but I don't think I've ever really mentioned what my plan for this story is, that being I don't have one.

Argis stood outside the Sanctuary yet again, the events that had transpired only hours before fresh in hs mind. He knew Sam could be extremely violent and seemed to show no remorse for these acts, but he never expected his Thane to do something like biting out a chunk of an innocent person's neck and spitting it out on the floor, not a single shred of guilt or remorse on his face. It was like he was a completely different person. He knew his Thane had a dark side but this...this was too much. Did his vampiric instincts make him do it? Argis thought it was possible but even he didn't think a vampire would go that far. He had dealt with them before and sure, they could be vicious and violent, but not at Sam's level.

The sound of a door opening caught Argis off guard, causing him to jump a little and turn around, seeing his Thane walk towards him with the heavy 'thud' of the door closing behind him. His attire, however, was comepletely different. He was wearing a chefs outfit, his light grey fur blending with the clothing almost perfectly. He was dragging a bag behind him, it's contents making a clinking sound when ever it shifted, meaning it was most likely his armor. 

"I told you I'd be impersonating the Gourmet, right?" he asked, stopping in his tracks as he hauled his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes." was the only reply.

"Okay good," he said quickly "cause we're going to Solitude right now."

Argis internally groaned. 

"Alright, lead the way." he puffs out.

************

"So what's the plan?" Argis asked as they approached Solitude.

"There's a stairway built into the wall between the market and the Hall of the Dead." Sam says "You're gonna go up those stairs and you're gonna see a bridge leading to the a door to the castle. That's where I'm gonna come out of once I do the deed." 

"So I'm going to be your backup?" Argis asked.

"Yup." Sam said, pronouncing the 'p' with a pop. He then hands his bag to Argis, the Nord grunting as he feels the full weight of the bag.

"I need you to take this." Sam says quietly "I can't bring this in the Caslte with me so I need you to take it."

Before they enter the capital of Skyrim Saael turns to the Nord.

"Remember: don't let anyone see you walk up those stairs. I don't want you to blow our cover."

"Alright I get it." Argis says as he openers the city gates, his tone reassuring and calm.

Upon entering the city the two went their separate ways, Argis heading for the stairs to the bridge and Sam heading to Castle Dour. 

Argis walks down the streets and sees the stairway, so he heads for it. As he ascends the spiral steps he pauses, hearing voices at the top.

"You're sure this is going to work?" one voice asks.

"Of course it will." another answers "They won't even see it coming. Those killers won't even see us coming."

"But what about the decoy? He's not going to die is he?"

"Of course he is, you idiot. This is his job. Besides, he'll die protecting the Emperor."

Argis felt his heart sink as he heard these words. He had to warn Sam. Now.

Before he could turn and head back down he felt a heavy object hit the back of his head. As he fell to the ground he saw a figure in the corner of his eye, as his vision faded to black.

************

Sam followed the the cooking lady up the stairs, a slight sense of anxiety causing his heart to pound in his chest. He felt excited and unhinged at the same time. So much planning had gone into this assassination and if he failed this mission all that hard work would have all been for nothing. He gulped as he approached a door, the sound of laughing and cheerful banter load and clear on the other side.

"Is something wrong?" cooking lady, Sam had forgotten her name, asked.

"Oh, no." Sam said waving his hand dismissively "Just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." she smiled reassuringly.

Sam snorted a laugh. She was right, it would all be over soon.

"I'll serve, you just stand there and...well...look amazing." she sounded excited, obviously happy to serve the Emperor his meal, which would be his last.

She opened the door and strode in, a big smile on her face as she placed the poisoned Potage le Magnifique on the table before the Emperor. His face lit up as he saw the delicious meal in front of him, the warm steam rising in the air and flowing into his nose.

"Aha!" he says as he looks over at the two cooks "Honored guests. I present to you" he pauses as he raises his hand to the cat  
"the Gourmet!"

Sam nods, acknowledging the gesture.

The old man smiles as he looks at his meal again "Ah, the Potage le Magnifique. So delicious." he grins "My friends, as Emperor, I of course reserve the right of first taste." he sounded smug, feeling superior to those around him.

With his spoon in his hand, he dips it inside the bowl and brings his poison to his lips, a smile curling on them as he tasted the dish.

"Oh..." his voice is pleased "Oh how marvelous. Just delicious." he takes a few mor spoonfuls of his soup "It is everything I hoped it would be. It..." he trails off as his eyes widen, realizing what he had just ate "I think something's... wrong... I..."  
He then falls forward, his face landing in the bowl as he violently shakes in his seat, a gurgling sound erupting from the bowl as he drowns in his poison, soup splashing everywhere as he thrashes. He then stills, the bowls contents turning red with blood as it poured out of his mouth.

Everyone in the room is screaming at this point, the guards turning to the two cooks and drawing their swords. Cooking lady is horrified, her face pale as a guard approaches her and brings his sword into her shoulder, blood spraying out as she falls to the ground, dead. Samael grins as the two guards come towards him, his fangs shining in the dim light of the room. He then digs his hands into his tunic and pulls out two Daedric Daggers, both enchanted with fire. He slices the two guards throats within seconds, the sound of their limp bodies hitting the ground was music to Samael's ears. He then turns his attention to the guests, their screams filling the room as he murders them all and feeds on the blood.

He emerges from the castle covered in blood, coating his tunic and staining his fur. He looks around and sees no sign of his Housecarl, worrying him. As he walks across the bridge he hears clapping as three Oculus Penilatus agents run out of the tower, blocking his escape rout.

"What the fuck?" Sam mutters under his breath. The movement of a figure above the tower opening catches his eye.

He sees Commander Maro, standing there, clapping his hands with Argis at his side, on his knees and bound and gagged.

"Shit." is all the old Khajiit can say as he feels dread wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed something kinda funny about Argis in my game. I've had him as my follower since Sam was level 46 (he's level 57 right now) and I realized that Argis has never died on me. I remember when I was doing a quest on Solstheim, the one where you go into the mine at Raven Rock for that one old dude, and there was this hallway with a bunch of swinging axes. Whenever I got hit I lost a good chunk of health (about 70%) and when Argis got hit he'd be on his knee within three hits. But here's the funny thing: he was still being hit by the axes while on one knee (meaning he was very low on health) but he didn't die, even though he took about 6 hits. At this point I'm just sittin' there like "Holy shit how the fuck are you not dead" while he's being chopped up like a carrot.
> 
> There's also been times when I accidentally hit him with an arrow or my Legendary Daedric Sword while he was in low health mode and he still didn't die. I've got that Black Book ability 'Companion's Insight" now so he definitely won't be dying on me anytime soon. Unless I fight Lord Harkon with him, I don't think he'd survive that (Since Argis caps at level 50 and Harkon at 60 and from what I've heard he can be pretty hard to fight). He probably wouldn't survive the Ebony Warrior either so he won't be in that fight (I don't remember what level he caps at but since you run into the Ebony Warrior at level 80 I'm assuming he's around that level).


	13. Chapter 13

Argis stared at Maro with an intense anger in his eyes, grunting as he struggled in his bonds. Maro didn't seem to care as he crossed his arms and looked down on Samael, a mocking smile spread across his face. 

"That man was, by far, the most insufferable decoy the Emperor has ever employed." he said with a serious tone "I'm glad he's dead."

Sam growled angrily as he heard this. All that planning, traveling, and killing. All of it was for nothing. He frowned in irritation as Maro continued.

"But I'm even happier that you killed him." the bastard's smile widened a little "You, an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood, have just made an attempt on the Emperor's life. Would have succeeded, if it were the real man."

"How the fuck did you know about this?" Sam's voice was a deep growl, his eyes were cold and hard as he glared daggers into Maro's soul.

"A mamber of your little "Family" came to with and told me everything. We made a deal, you see. If I kill you the the Dark Brotherhood can continue its miserable existence."

Sam froze as he heard this. Why did they do this to him? Why did they set him up? Who set him up? He had so many questions.

Maro interrupted Sam's thoughts "But you know what? I've changed my mind. I kill you, and butcher each and every one of your miserable friends?"

Argis, who had been listening intently to all of this, felt his heart sink for his Thane. He couldn't even imagine what was going through his head at the moment. A quick glance at the cat revealed nothing. His head was tilted down to the ground, his fist twitching as he remained silent.

"Your Sanctuary's being put to the sword right now. That's what I think of this "deal". You killed my son! All of you! And now you'll pay the price. Kill him, and make sure there's nothing left to bury." he then turned to Argis "As for him, take him to the dungeon. He going to rot there for a long time." and then he took his leave.

Argis watched as the three agents drew their swords, their next movements careful and calculated. They knew what they were up against. They knew Sam was a five hundred year old vampire with hundreds of years worth of killing experience under his belt. They knew how violent and bloodthirsty he could get in battle and they knew he was very cunning, powerful, and unpredictable. The three men circled around the old cat, ready to strike at any moment and when they did, well, they didn't see anything coming.

What they didn't know was that Sam was the Dragonborn.

"TIID KLO UL!"

Sam dodged all of their attacks within seconds, time seemingly non existent to him as he moved out of harms way and drew his daggers. Blood sprayed everywhere as he dug the first blade into the neck of one agent, the smell of burning flesh strong in Argis' nose. The fire enchantments were more powerful than he thought.

Time seemed to catch up with his Thane as he slowed down to normal speed. The two remaining men We're both shocked at what just happened, their eyes laying on their fallen comrade. They both cried "You monster!" as they attacked, their efforts were futile, however, as Sam slashed the stomach of one agent and stabbing the other in the chest, the sizzling of cooking skin and the aforementioned smell were enough to make Argis feel uneasy.

The two now dead bodies fell to the ground, the sound of them landing was drowned out by the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Argis heard the footsteps behind him and relaxed, knowing all too well who it was.

He felt the ropes binding his arms behind his back loosen allowing him to bring a hand to his mouth and remove his gag. He turned to his Thane and saw his face. Samael's eyes were still cold, the betrayal he had suffered was clearly effecting him. 

"I'm sorry," Argis began "I tried to warn you but they caught me before I-"

"You don't need to apologize. You did nothing wrong." the Khajiit sighed "We need to get to the Sanctuary as soon as possible."

Argos nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Sam.

"You're not coming. Not this time."

"What? Why?"

"They're attacking the Sanctuary right now and when I get there I'm not gonna hold back. I'm gonna kill every single one of those bastards and and let them know hat happens when you fuck with the Brotherhood."

Argis had nothing to say to that. He just lowered his head in defeat.

"I understand, my Thane." he mumbled "I'll be at Vlindrel Hall when you get back."

************

The house was quiet while Sam was gone, the only sound being the crackling fire. Argis laid in his bed for most of the night, unable to sleep because of his thoughts.

He thought about his Thane, he was worried about him. He knew that he shouldn't worry, Sam was more than capable of handling himself in battle, but he still worried. He cared about his Thane, he loved him with all his heart but he felt like he couldn't tell him that. He wanted Sam to realize what Argis felt on his own. 

Finally deciding to give up on getting some rest, Argis sat up from his bed and went to the dining room. He stopped just as he entered it, he could see Sam's room from here and saw that it was messy. The bed was unmade, clothes and books were scattered all over the place and several empty bottles covered the floor. Since he had nothing better to do, Argis decided to clean it up for the old cat.

He entered the room and started to clean.

It took him about an hour to clean the room. The clothes were all folded and put in the wardrobe, most of the books were now shelved and the bottles were disposed of. All that was left to clean was the bed. As he lifted the covers reposition them a leather book fell out of them. The leather was old and worn with age, several scuff marks covered it. Curious, the Nord opened the book, it's pages we're yellow and the writing inside was faded in some spots. Argis started to read the book and the first thing he saw was a date.

6th of Mid Year, 3E 227.

Then it hit him.

This was Samael's journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last few chapters have been pretty short so I'm gonna try and make the next one longer. I feel like I rushed this chapter but I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> I started reading a yaoi web comic called Purpurea Noxa earlier this week. Check it out if you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually update this series every Wednsday or Thursday. If I don't update I probably have a good reason as to why.


End file.
